It is Well with My Soul
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po has a case of acid reflux that is due to stress and Tigress, his girlfriend asks for the help of her psychologist friend, Crane. So Po tells the bird his life story. Modern AU. No Lemon, but there is a reason why this is M. This will be one of my... edgier stories.
1. Chapter 1

It Is Well

 **I own Nothing**

 **Warning: This is one of my... edgier stories. Don't worry, this isn't based on actual events in my life. ENJOY! =)**

* * *

"Whoa," said Demi.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Um... all this because you're stressed out?"

"Not really, but... I thought it would be nice." I answered. Demi shrugged.

"Alright, write it."

* * *

The bird dusted off his dress shirt with his wings and threw his suit over his shoulder. "Dang it," He muttered, looking around. "Where's my wallet?"

"Here you go," smirked his female falcon secretary he just had sex with.

"Thanks," He sighed to his secretary.

"You sure your wife won't be too upset about us if she finds out?" She asked, cheekily.

"By the way she spends money? No," Crane gruffly squawked. His relationship with his wife was strained ever since his wife started using his money and not even interacting with him at all, saying that she was "Too busy." Which was funny, considering she only cleaned the house. Why not leave her and go with the secretary? Too many problems. It was a mistake not to use a prenup. And the secretary wasn't looking for a permanent relationship. While his marriage was a complete facade, he had long lost any kind of sympathetic compassion for his wife to try anything. He had been married for 10 years and the last two had been anything but romantic or loving. "Who's the next patient?"

"Mrs. Crowmiser has canceled her appointment," The secretary replied, fixing her dress.

"Good, that old crow was getting on my feathers," Crane muttered, "Dear heavens, I hate rich people sometimes."

"What about your friend, Tigress?"

"She's the exception," Crane muttered. Crane worked as a psychologist and counselor. "So I'll just wait for the next patient then." He looked at the clock. 10:30 am. "Oooo, the next one isn't until closing," Crane smirked at his secretary. "That means we have some time alone." He confidently wrapped his wing around her shoulder. The falcon rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, your friend, Tigress, just called in. Remember, she wanted you to look into her boyfriend?" Crane groaned.

"Ah, yeah. Mr. 'Stop the parties'. What's wrong with him?"

"Well, Tigress said that he's been having some acid reflux and the doctor says it's due to anxiety. She wants you to see if talking to him will help," the secretary replied, "You know since you're a _good friend_ and all."

"You make it sound like I'm not," Crane protested. "Where is the guy?"

"He should be in the lobby right now," Crane sighed as he walked to the lobby. Tigress, his friend from college, was the inventor of the **Meishenme,** and she became a billionaire off of it. She also threw awesome apartment parties. Crane knew that Tigress herself didn't like the parties, but her close friends did and they would convince her to host them because "She needed a 'lucky' break."

The tables turned on them, however, when Tigress stopped having the parties shortly after she got a new boyfriend that lived in the room underneath her. Tigress told them that she stopped the parties for his sake, but she wouldn't explain any further than that. Crane just saw this guy as a party pooper. He saw the parties as a way to get away from his situation at home. Like having sex with the falcon wasn't doing that enough. In the bird's mind, the guy was probably some old, religious, or overall jerk that wanted Tigress for her money.

"Why did he have to move there?" Crane asked her once. The large loft that Tigress lived in had noise-canceling pads on the walls. She was on the top level, so no one upstairs could argue. The only weak spot was the floor, which her boyfriend was underneath and absolutely no one was on that floor but him.

But Crane had to give it to this guy. Most of Tigress's boyfriends didn't last for three full years. Maybe he was special. Crane gave a short chuckle. He doubted it.

"Mr... Ping?" Crane said, stepping into the lobby. He looked up from his paper to see a large young panda that was a little on the lean side. He looked pretty fit for a panda and smallish too, even though he was taller than Crane. "Come right in," Crane said as if nothing was happening. He was pretty good at acting. The panda walked in with a big goofy smile. This person didn't look like the kind to have any stress or anxiety. Then again, looks are deceiving. The panda walked into his office and sat down on the couch. "So Mr. Ping."

"Please. Po will do," The panda replied.

"Okay, Po. You've been dating Tigress for a while and she says you have acid reflux and that it's stress-induced?" Crane asked as routine.

"Yeah, I guess," Po shrugged. "And well, she thinks it has to do with all the things with Huai's."

"I see, and who is Huai?" Crane asked.

"Oh, she's my first wife," Po explained.

"Wait, what?" Crane stopped. "You've been previously married?"

"Yeah." Crane knew that one of Tigress's dating rules was that she wouldn't date people who were previously married. Too many past problems. This panda may be more special than Crane first thought.

"Okay, go on."

"Yeah, so with Huai's crazy mess, our son, and the fire, Tigress thinks that it's all coming to a head," Po replied.

"I see. Um... you mind explaining everything. It's cliché, but start with your childhood," Crane suggested, taking a pen and paper out.

"Um... okay. Well, my dad was a panda, but interestingly my mom was a grizzly. She died giving birth to me. Anyways, my dad and I were always very close. He would always tell me about the wonders of marriage."

"Now, why do you bring that up?" Crane asked.

"Well, growing up I was friend zoned a lot. I also crushed very easily. I didn't realize it until later, but a few women were taking advantage of me as well. I guess I allowed that because I wanted the marriage my father had with his wife."

"Oh, so... how does this fit with your first wife?" Crane asked.

"Oh, well. I went to college to be a business major in culinary arts. I was going to open my own restaurant. But in college, that's when I met Huai," Po sighed, remembering the day.

* * *

Po walked aimlessly through the corridors of the college. Never before had he felt more alone in his life. His high school friends already had their own groups. He ended up in the wrong class three times this week and his classes were all over the place. "It will be hard the first few weeks," His father told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this hard," Po muttered as he went to one of his science classrooms. Po did okay in science so he wasn't really worried about it. He was using the science classrooms to study. It was normally empty, the library was packed, and the panda's dorm room had too many distractions. Luckily, he didn't have a roommate the first semester, although he wishes he did. At least he would have someone to talk to. When he walked inside of the classroom, he saw a female snow leopard. She was very pretty, in shape, and had beautiful green piercing eyes. When she looked up from her books and looked at Po, he froze for a moment. "Dang it," He muttered. He hated how he acted when he was near pretty girls.

"Hello," She greeted with a smile.

"H...hello," Po stuttered.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked, smiling at the panda's nervous demeanor. Po mentally cursed himself. Was he that obvious? "Did you have this room reserved?"

"No, no, no," Po replied. "I... usually no one's in this room, so I study here." The snow leopard examined the panda closer.

"I think you're in my College Algebra II class."

"Yes, I think. Professor Shifu teaches it?"

"Yeah. I've heard of you. You're Po, the math whiz," she said. Po scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I wouldn't say math whiz. 2 and 2 just come together to make 4. I can do that faster than most," Po humbly replied. The feline giggled.

"Silly panda. You're funny. Would you like to study with me?" She asked. Po's eyes widened.

"Yyyy yes. Sure," Po stuttered as he sat next to the snow leopard. "What's your name?"

"Huai, I'm a freshman," Huai replied.

"Same here. Although, I'm a bit younger than most."

"Wow, you must be pretty smart then. Why aren't you in some medical or science place?"

"Because I want to actually enjoy myself and not be stressed beyond measure?" Po joked. Huai giggled.

"I guess you're right." Just then a male snow leopard came into the room. He was slender yet Po could tell he had a lean muscle structure. He had bright blue eyes too. "Hey, Wugu."

"Hey, Huai. I got your lunch for you." Said the male snow leopard.

"Aw, thanks, bro!" Huai smiled, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Po, this is my step-brother, Wugu."

"It's nice to meet you, Wugu," Po smiled goofily. Wugu chuckled at Po's mannerism.

"It's good to see you again," Wugu replied.

"Again?" Po asked.

"You spilled juice on my shoes in the cafe?" Wugu smirked. Po nervously laughed.

"Hehe, sorry," Po apologized.

"So how are you liking college? Already making friends?" Wugu asked. The male snow leopard looked older. He was probably a junior. Po looked at the ground sadly.

"No, not really." Po sighed.

"Aw, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Huai offered. Po smiled widely.

"Sure," Po said naively.

* * *

"So you made your first friends?" Crane guessed, thinking the story started off pretty well. Po sighed.

"Well, I thought they were my friends."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Finding Out

Finding Out

* * *

Po looked at the clock. 10:50 am. "Anyway, fast forward to graduation," Po said, pulling at his black shirt, "Huai and I had been dating for a year. We were inseparable and she really helped me make more friends. Most of them weren't really good ones, but I managed to find some by myself. My dad had met her and I met her parents. Everything was great and all until I suggested that we get married."

"Huai didn't want to?"

"She said yes on the spot," Po replied, "And my dad was good with her. Her parents... they acted... differently."

* * *

The two older snow leopards looked at each other worried. "Are you... sure you want to marry her, Po?"

"I understand if you don't think I'm the right person, but-"

"Oh, no, no, no." said Mom, "It's just... we've raised Huai and... she can be a bit... different sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Po asked, cluelessly. Both Dad and Mom looked at each other very concerned. Should they even tell him?

"She tends to want things her way. She can be a bit... demanding is all," Dad tried to explain.

"It sounds like you're trying to warn me of some problem that Huai has."

"That is exactly what we're trying to do," Mom muttered.

"Look, whatever problem that Huai has, I'll work with her to solve. I'm willing to put in the effort," Po said determinedly. Mom and Dad looked at each other. He was in love, what could they do? Dad smiled and placed his hands on Po's head.

"May the Master be with you always, my son," He said in a blessing. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you so much!" Po said excitedly, hugging the male snow leopard.

"Oh, Po. I can't wait to see grandkids," Mom smiled with joy.

"I better tell Huai the news," Po excitedly stumbled out. He jumped into his car and drove off. Mom and Dad looked at each other with regretful looks.

"Do you think he'll be able to... adjust to Huai and Wugu?" Dad asked.

"If he's considering marrying her, he should be," Mom suggested. "We might want to try to be a little closer to them. Just in case."

"How close? He's going to notice," Dad said. Mom looked at him with a deadpanned face. "Yeah, he's pretty clueless. Let's just see how things go. We may be worried about nothing."

* * *

"So they were trying to warn you about what?" Crane asked. "And how did you know about their conversation after you left?"

"They told me after... well. It will make sense when I get to 'the part'" Po explained.

"Alright, why were they hesitant?" Po took a great sigh.

"Huai and Wugu were very close. They rarely ever fought over anything."

"They're step-siblings. Not by blood right?"

"Legally, they are brother and sister. They became siblings five years before I met Huai," Po explained.

"Well, that means they're probably best friends. Nothing unusual."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, Wugu was my best man. He and I were good friends and after Huai, we became better friends.

"Now, you keep saying 'after' Huai. What happened to her?"

"I'll explain later. Anyway, I didn't think much of their relationship until straight after the honeymoon," Po said.

* * *

The panda lifted his new wife into the hotel room. Huai smiled in her beautiful white dress. "Are you happy, Mrs. Ping?" Po smiled.

"I am, Mr. Ping," Huai replied, nuzzling into his fur. Po placed her feet down on the ground. "Why don't you sit down and get comfortable while I get into something nice?" Huai smirked. Po blushed as he sat down on their bed. "Hey, Po? Wugu said that he placed some water for you. Says it will help you?"

"Oh, yeah," Po blushed harder. Wugu said something about using a special drink to help him not spoil the special night. Po told Wugu that never had sex before or masturbated. Po trusted Wugu so he took a few gulps of the water. "Hmm, cherry."

"How do I look?" Huai asked. Po turned around and saw the snow leopard in a silky black strapless dress. She had an average b-cup that perked up with the dress and her sultry eyes paralyzed Po.

"Amazing," Po stuttered as his head spun at how beautiful she was. Huai looked at the glass of water.

"Did you drink the stuff Wugu gave you?"

"Yeah," Po simply said.

"Good," Huai smirked as she climbed onto of Po, pushing him down on his back. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever-"

* * *

"AHH! Po, I don't need any more details," Crane said, waving his hand to stop Po.

"Good, because after that I don't remember anything," Po replied. Crane was confused.

"Wait? Why?"

"I just remember her climbing on top of me and then feeling really sleepy," Po explained.

"What happened when you woke up?"

* * *

Po woke up very rested, but he could clearly remember sleeping on Huai. "Aw crud," Po muttered, "I fell asleep."

"No you didn't," said Huai, coming out of the bathroom. "You were amazing."

"I...I did?" Po asked. "I... I don't remember anything." Huai giggled as she rolled into bed with him.

"That's probably because of the rush of endorphins to your head," She said testingly as she poked his head. Then she yawned. "Glad you got some sleep, though. I'm still tired." Po smiled.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll go for a walk and see how Wugu is doing," Po suggested.

"Oh, he's probably tired as well. I saw him and a lady getting physical," Huai snickered cheekily. Po cleared his throat.

"Ah, well. I'll just go for a walk then," Po said, getting into his clothes and walking out the door. "That's... strange." He couldn't help but notice some things. One, if Huai and Po had sex, why did he still have his underwear on? And for some reason, he smelt a cologne that wasn't his. "That was... weird." It was also unusual that the glass of water that Po drank was gone.

* * *

"That is strange," Crane said, completely confused. "What happened after that?"

"So I walk over to Wugu's room," Po explained.

* * *

The panda walked over to Wugu and knocked on the door. "Don't you see the 'do not disturb' tag on the- Oh! Po!" Wugu stumbled, trying to keep his pants up. Po cleared his throat at the awkwardness.

"I see you got lucky with one of the bride's maid," Po smiled a bit.

"Um... yeah, uh... how are you? Why are you here?" Wugu asked worriedly. Po casually entered the room.

"I was just wondering how you were," Po replied, looking around the room. "She already left?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah, she... uh... she already did," Wugu stuttered. "Um... what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, just wondering how you were," Po grunted as his head started hurting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my head hurts. Like I got too much sleep or something," Po muttered. "Hmmm. Well, I'll leave you to get your um... pants together."

"Hehe, you got jokes," Wugu laughed uneasily as Po went out the door. "Welcome good day, Po. And hey, did the 'stuff' I give you work?"

"Yeah," Po said as Wugu quickly nodded and shut the door behind Po. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"So what was unusual about Wugu?" Crane asked.

"There was no difference in smell in the room. I have a sensitive nose so I would have smelled a difference in the perfume," Po explained.

"So what else happened?"

"We rented a house and got jobs down in the city. Huai got a job as a computer designer. She quickly got a great reputation and she even managed to earn enough money to work at home," Po explained.

"That's great! And with your schedule, you guys must have had a lot of time together," Crane said, thinking that he was in paradise. Po sighed.

"Well, no. Whenever she wasn't working, she was with Wugu. He was working as an animator for some kid's cartoon with a Kung Fu Dragon something or other. I forget the details. She said that he was having problems with work so she would go over and help him with the software or something."

"Okay, so going back home you were alone, sometimes?"

"Most times."

"What about your intimacy with your wife, did that suffer?"

"Yes, but not in the way you probably think," Po sighed. "She would usually make excuses like a headache, period, or work. I remember being intimate with her five times and each time I couldn't remember actually having sex with her. I would have questioned it if she didn't become pregnant after five months of being married."

"That's good."

"Yeah, we named him Huanzhe. He was a snow leopard, every part about him was a snow leopard."

"That's good. You know how interspecies pregnancy can be very... difficult," Crane explained.

"Yeah, but he didn't even have my green eyes and Huai also has green eyes," Po replied.

"You think she was cheating on you? With who?" Crane asked, sipping his tea. Po gave a great sigh as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Po had dropped Huanzhe at Huai's parents. Huai was unusually clingy with Huanzhe. She rarely even let Po have him. But again, as usual, Wugu was the exception. Po finished work early and was thinking of resting for the day. He knew that Huai wouldn't want any... intimate time. Po sighed. It was wrong of him to expect anything out of her. She was a new mother, so it was very hard on her. As Po walked into the house, he heard some banging in the bedroom. He quietly walked to the door and crept the door open.

"YESS! GIVE ME ANOTHER BABY!" shouted Huai as her arms were wrapped around her other lover. There Po could see Huai, his wife, having sex with someone. If being cheated on wasn't enough, it was with who she was cheating on that broke Po's heart further. "AHHH I LOVE YOU, WUGU!"

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, HUAI!" yelled the step-brother.

* * *

Crane spat the tea he was drinking and stared at Po in amazement. "Uh..."

"Yeah," Po simply replied.

"I... Uh..."

"Yeah," Po sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Not Again

Not Again

* * *

"So," Crane struggled to say after Po had his revelation, "After... that, what did you... feel?"

"Betrayal, confusion... stupid luck."

"Huh?"

"I've been the 'side object' for a while in many relationships. Being the third wheel was my thing," Po sighed.

"What did you do after that?"

* * *

Po ran from the house. He felt like he was in a trance. He walked to his car and sat there for a while. It would explain everything, the child, the forgetfulness after intercourse, the lack of closeness between them, everything. He felt stupid, angry, yet he couldn't drive himself to hate them. Po had never been a hateful kind of guy. Po decided to drive back to the restaurant that he worked at. It was named Ping's Restaurant, ironically. Anyways, he didn't have the afternoon shift, but right now, he needed someone to talk to, and the nearest person was his chef friend, Monkey. "HEY! PO!" Monkey celebrated from behind the counter. Po gave a weak smile, tired and worn, he didn't have it in him to pretend everything was fine. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I just need some air," Po replied, sitting down. "And my favorite," He crackled a bit. His voice was breaking up. Monkey quickly made his food. It was near closing time, so there weren't any people there.

"Po, what's up? You look like you've been... crying," Monkey mentioned as he sat down with him.

"I... uh... just got hurt by a... close friend of mine. They... they betrayed me in a sense," Po sighed. He couldn't tell him. Po himself wasn't ready to tell anyone. "You know how sensitive I am to these things."

"Yeah, I know," Monkey sighed as he ate some of Po's food with him. "But you shouldn't cry over it. I know that sounds harsh, but friends come and go."

"Well, this one was closer to me than most. Closer than Huai," Po said cryptically.

"Whoa. Who was he?"

"I can't tell you. I don't want you hating someone just because I had a bad experience with them."

"Okay, but if I become their friend, warn me. I don't want to be in the same pit," Monkey muttered.

"It's... kind of hard to be in the same pit I am, Monkey. This is a very... special situation," Po commented.

"Does Huai know about it?" Monkey asked.

"Oh, she knows," Po mumbled. "I'm sorry to bother you, Monkey. I'm just going through a lot mentally. You know, baby troubles, wife problems."

"Ah, Huai's still being dodgy about too much 'fun time'?" Monkey joked. Po gave a small smile as he stood up and started walking out. "I would be careful about her though. Try to make sure she's not having fun without you. I'm not trying to break you guys up, but still."

"Yeah," Po sighed. "Fun without me." Po left the simian and went to Huai's parents to pick up Huanzhe. The panda started thinking. A weird thing to do in his condition, but he started thinking. He was married now, currently being cheated on, and in the most bizarre and hurtful way. Just as he usually was.

No. Not again.

He wasn't going to get hurt again. He was going to learn from this one so that he wouldn't have to go through it ever again. It wasn't hatred or vengeance that grew in Po that day.

It was the power of will.

Po saw the two snow leopards waiting for him on the porch. He parked the car and sat down next to them, holding the little snow leopard in his arms. "Po, we were just wondering if you were coming," Mom said.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to stop by someone," Po weakly smiled, looking at Huanzhe's blue eyes. Just like his father's. His true father anyway.

"Po, are you okay? Your eyes are red," Dad pointed out.

"Onions," Po laughed meekly, rocking the baby in his furry soft arms. "Mom, Dad?" He had been very close to them when he first met them, so he just called them that. "How did you guys meet each other?"

"Oh, well. We, coincidentally, were both widows. We met at a local church collaboration meeting. She was helping with the organization. I offered to help and we found an interest in each other,"

"And I've never regretted that day," Mom hummed tenderly. Po smiled. At least their relationship was good. But Po decided to stop judging from outward appearances.

"So, you both had Wugu and Huai before you got married?" Po asked.

"Yes, Huai was 15 when she first met Wugu," Dad replied.

"And they never had a fight before?" Po asked. The tone of his voice was... tense. Mom answered in a cautious way.

"No," She answered slowly, "They've always gotten along. But step-siblings rarely have problems with each other at that age." Po passed Huanzhe over to Mom.

"How were you raising them? Do you think you were strict parents?" Po asked. Dad and Mom looked at each other and thought for a moment.

"Not really," Mom answered. "They were always sharing and caring towards each other. They would even defend each other. One time, Huai had her first crush before you. That crush rejected her badly and... Well, that was the only time we had to ground Wugu, but he did protect his sister."

"They've always been very close," Dad explained.

"What about religiously?" Po asked. The snow leopards looked at him pensively.

"Po, is everything going alright?" Dad asked.

"Everything's fine," Po replied calmly, "It's just that with all the new stuff going on, I just want to make sure that I know Huai's family as well. You know, in the event where we have to leave Huanzhe with you."

"Well, we weren't really that heavy on religion. We simply told them what we believed in, why we believed it, and they would decide what to do with it," Dad explained.

"What about separately, before you guys got married?" Po interrogated. Dad looked intensely at Mom, who sighed heavily. "Am I missing something?"

"No. Wugu was fine, from what my husband has told me. But... raising Huai was difficult."

"How so?"

"She was... different. She didn't get in trouble at school or home, but I always had a feeling that she was doing something behind my back. Unlike the other kids, she's always been the 'child that got away with it' in my case." Mom explained, "But I never caught her, so I didn't suspect anything. She would tell me everything, but I still had this feeling like I didn't know her. I tried to minimize the potential of things going wrong with summer camps, extra classes, and clubs. That paranoid feeling left me when I remarried and she had a brother to keep an eye on her." Then Dad's eyes lit up.

"Po is this about Wugu and Huai being so close? We're sorry about that. We should have told you about it. It can be a bit weird, but they're fine," Dad sighed. They had no clue.

"It's alright. I'm used to it," Po smiled, grabbed Huanzhe and walking to the car. "See you later."

"See you, Po. Come again any time," Mom waved. Po faked a smile, strapped Huanzhe in the special child seat and drove off. Mom was right, though. Huai did get away with it. "Hmm. He seems... hurt."

"Yeah, something is going on that he's not telling us," Dad muttered. "You don't think that he's hurting Huai?"

"Oh, dear. You know that Po couldn't hurt a fly," Mom replied.

"Looks can be deceiving," Dad pointed out. Mom became worried.

"I'll call Huai."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Innocent

Innocent

* * *

"They thought you were abusing her?!" Crane exclaimed.

"It's understandable. I would be suspicious as well. That and I didn't really hide my emotions well," Po pointed out.

"Okay, go on."

"So she calls Huai," Po continued.

* * *

"What?! No, no, no. Po hasn't touched me," Huai replied, "Literally," She said to herself in a matter of fact tone. "He just has a lot on his mind with the baby and all. You know how excited he is about Huanzhe."

"He didn't seem excited at all," Mom replied over the phone. "In fact, he seemed... hurt." Huai shrugged. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm positive, Mom," Huai smirked as she felt Wugu playfully slap her slightly exposed buns. "Everything is perfect."

"Okay. Just call me if anything is wrong," Mom said as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Wugu asked as he put his shirt on.

"Nothing. Mom had this bizarre idea that Po was hurting me or something," Huai carelessly waved off. "Said something about him asking weird questions."

"Huh. I wonder what's wrong?" Wugu said thoughtfully. "You don't... think that he knows about us."

"Wugu," Huai sighed, "Po is as clueless as they come. Even if he saw us, I don't think he know anything about it."

"You know, maybe you should just sleep with him one time. You know, so he's not as suspicious," Wugu suggested. Huai smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All I want is your children to be in this womb. No one else's."

"Dang, Huai. You really have a dirty mind," Wugu laughed. Then they heard the door open. "Time for the show." He said, referring to the act they gave. They walked out to the living room where they didn't see Po. He was in the kitchen, looking into the medicine cabinet. They didn't know he found the sleeping medicine they would give him. "Po! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," He muttered.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine," Huai noted. Po turned around and put on the best fake smile he could.

"I'm just a little tired. I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Po sighed, tiredly.

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can give you something to sleep better," Huai suggested. Po knew what she meant.

"No, I think I'm just going to sleep normally," Po yawned as he turned on the TV and laid down.

"Well, I got to go. See you Huai. See you, Po," Wugu waved. Po grunted with a smile and then went to sleep.

* * *

"What was your plan?" Crane asked. "What were you trying to learn?"

"I wanted to make sure that the baby was taken care of. Even though it wasn't mine. I also wanted to know why it was Wugu. It was just... mind boggling for me. Sure they weren't related in any kind of way, but still."

"And you stayed because?"

"I still loved her," Po sighed, "And I wanted to make sure that when I left, I wouldn't be hurt as badly. I also wanted to know if I could possibly redeem or fix this some way."

"You wanted her to fall back in love with you. If she loved you at all," Crane replied. "What ended up happening?"

"Well, one of them started caring about me," Po sighed. "I learned that Huai had planned the whole thing from the beginning. Not Wugu."

"Why was that important?"

* * *

Po was miserable, but he still held a face for his work at Ping's shop. Just as he was about to leave work, Wugu came in. "Hey, Po!"

"Hey, Wugu."

"What's up? You don't seem yourself. Actually, you haven't been yourself since last week," Wugu pointed out.

"I'm just... a little drained, I guess. A lot is going on," Po said.

"Yeah, Huai mentioned that she barely sees you anymore. You do overtime at work and in the morning you're gone. Are you sure you're fine?" Wugu asked. Po's eyes narrowed.

"Did Huai really tell you that? Or did you just notice?"

"What are you saying?"

"You and Huai are closer than any step-siblings on earth. If I see her, I see you. Which means YOU noticed. Huai would have texted me, called me, or something if she was worried about me," Po pointed out bluntly.

"Are you saying that Huai doesn't care about you," Wugu asked, shocked that Po would suggest it. She didn't but Po couldn't tell him that.

"I just notice things," He plainly said.

"What's wrong, Po? You're right that she didn't verbally say she was worried, but she isn't the clearest on her feelings sometimes."

"Yeah," Po sighed. Of course, Wugu would know that.

"I know, how about we go workout?"

"Sure, I was planning to anyways," Po sighed as he got his stuff.

"You go to the gym after work? I thought you would be tired."

"Mentally, yes. Come on, I'm young. I just have a lot going on my mind with the baby and stuff," Po sighed. "Come on, let's go." They left the shop and drove to the gym where a familiar face to Po flirtatiously waved to him.

"Hey Po," smirked the small female deer. Po rolled his eyes.

"Never losing the flare, are you Lin?"

"You know me."

"You've come here before?" Wugu asked, wondering how he knew the desk attendant so well.

"I work out at this gym," Po said, "I come during the night time."

"That's why I haven't seen you here in the morning," Wugu commented. Po changed into his sports clothing and waited for Wugu outside of the lockers. As the snow leopard came out, another familiar face came to Po.

"PANDA!" Shouted a small voice. Po looked down and saw a familiar bug with a tiny towel around his neck. The bug hopped onto his shoulder. "How have you been Hulk?"

"I've been better. How are you, Mantis?" Po smiled.

"Great! Great. Girlfriend and I are loving the couple dream," Mantis sighed excitedly.

"Well, don't let your feelings get away from you. They'll make you do something you wish you didn't," Po warned. "Trust me I know."

"How are Huai and the kid doing?" Mantis asked.

"They're fine. Thanks for asking. Are my regular stuff ready?"

"All for you, Hulk," Mantis smiled, hopping off of Po's shoulder. As the panda went to the weight set, Wugu was curious.

"Excuse me, what did you call Po?"

"Oh, Hulk? He's one of the strongest people here. Just underneath that plush fur is 300lbs of pure muscle," Mantis replied.

"Po?" Wugu said bewildered. The snow leopard watched as Po went to the bench press. He laid down and started lifting the 500-pound bar over his chest. "Whoa."

"Yes, sir. That panda can lift his own weight with ease, is the fastest runner, and has surprisingly great stamina," Mantis explained.

"How?"

* * *

"Yes, how?" Crane said amazed.

"I'm part grizzly remember? That combined with my panda half, I have a lot of strength in me," Po explained.

"Okay, go on."

* * *

"And that's how," Mantis explained. Wugu watched as Po then started to lift heavy weights. Weights that Wugu couldn't lift.

"This is going to be interesting," Wugu said. After their two-hour workout, Po and Wugu hit the showers. Po was still sensitive to the fact of people seeing him naked so he showered by himself. Wugu respected him for that. "I would think that being with Huai would boost your confidence a bit, though."

"Yeah," Po breathed out harshly.

"Po, you alright?" Wugu asked as the panda turned the shower off and wrapped his towel around him.

"Let me ask you something, Wugu. How close are you to Huai?"

"Very close. You've seen that for yourself," Wugu said, "Why?"

"So you would know if she was doing anything behind my back?" Po asked. Wugu's eyes widened.

"You think that she's cheating on you?" Wugu accused, pretending to be upset. He was really trying to throw off suspicion.

"No, but it wouldn't matter," Po simply replied. That surprised and confused the snow leopard.

"Wait, why do you say it wouldn't matter?"

"Because I would still love her. No matter who she slept with," Po answered truthfully.

"Oh," Wugu simply said. "But don't you think that if she cheated that you would hate her?" Po laughed a bit.

"I've never been hateful. Frustrated, confused, panicky. Yeah, I've been that, but never spiteful. I just can't bring myself to hate someone," Po sighed. Then Wugu took a risk.

"What if... she cheated before Huanzhe was born. That would mean that he's... technically not yours," Wugu hypothesized. Po shrugged.

"My father was adopted and his parents said that every child deserved a mom and a dad figure. Even if he wasn't mine, I would still be there," Po replied. Wugu was silent. They finished up washing and went to the front of the door where Lin was patiently waiting.

"Po, you and I haven't talked in a while," The deer smiled seductively. "Why is that?"

"Because you want me to leave my wife and be with you," Po smiled bluntly.

"Po!" Lin shouted, embarrassed that he was so open out it.

"Oh, you didn't want that to get out?" Po asked with a smirk. Lin huffed.

"You know, I can tell for a fact that you're not happy in your marriage. Every time you come here, you're sad and only a little happy when you go out. I promise you I can love you more than your wife can," Lin exclaimed. Wugu would have reacted but it was Po's reply that made him silent.

"You're probably right. But I love Huai, and it wouldn't be right for me to try and force my love to you when I don't," Po answered calmly. "You don't deserve that."

"What about you? You're suffering!" Lin argued. Po smiled.

"The Master has said that suffering will only last a while. I just have to make sure I don't prolong it," Po replied. Lin huffed in frustration. "See you later, Lin."

"See you later," Lin muttered. As Wugu and Po walked to the car, Po noticed Wugu's silence.

"You okay?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was down talking YOUR sister," Po replied.

"Yeah, it was... your reaction that got me thinking," Wugu slowly said as he finally got into the car. Wugu stopped Po from turning on the car. "Po, are you suffering in this relationship? I... I don't want you to suffer." Po smiled.

"Wugu."

"Huh?"

"Your name. It means innocent. And I think you truly fulfill your name," Po replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," Wugu said. Po patted him on the shoulder.

"You're right, Wugu. Working out did help me," He smiled greatly. He knew now that Wugu at least cared about him and was a truly good-hearted person.

Even though he was sleeping with his step-sister.

Now Po needed to see if Huai cared about him.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. The Truth

The Truth

* * *

"What!? No!"

"Come on, Huai just once. I'll be okay with it," Wugu practically pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to cheat on you with my husband," Huai argued. Wugu blinked in confusion.

"Well, that was a statement I thought I would never hear in my life," Wugu muttered.

"Why would you want me to sleep with Po? I thought you loved me?" Huai said in a sad tone.

"I do, but Po isn't a bad person."

"I don't love, Po. I love you," Huai stated very plainly.

"Do you ever like him?"

"No," Huai replied.

"Why not?" Wugu asked, a little disappointed in his sister.

"Well, one, there's the anatomical reason," Huai stated harshly.

"HUAI!" Wugu exclaimed, "And here I thought size didn't matter. Besides you haven't even seen him naked, how can you judge?"

"I studied animal anatomy. Two, I love you. No one else," Huai added. Wugu sighed as he rested his back on the wall. "What exactly did you see that makes you want me to do this now?"

"Well, Po hasn't had any... luck with you in a while so something like that would honestly tick _me_ off a bit. I just don't like seeing someone who was so happy so... normal."

"Huh?"

"Po was the happiest guy I've seen before recently. Dad used to tell me about a bird that was the kindest most loving bird in the forest. But then she overheard some of her friends say certain things about her and she became sad. Her depression grew to the point she abandoned her eggs and died out of grief and sorrow. Ever since I've heard that story, I try my best to make sure the happiest people in life stay that way, even though they may be a little naive." Huai rolled her eyes.

"Your big heart will get in the way of this, you know that?"

"How can you be so... cold?" Wugu asked. Huai smirked as she wrapped her arms his neck.

"Because I always get what I want," She whispered in his ear. Normally this would lead to an 'adventurous night' but Wugu was still worried.

"Did you... ever love him?" Wugu asked. Huai was about to answer, but then she heard the car pulling up. "I better get going." Wugu sighed, getting his shirt and jacket together. Just as Po entered the door with Huanzhe in tow, Wugu rushed out.

"Yo, Wugu! What's up?"

"Nothing," Wugu replied, hopping into his car and driving off. Po looked over at his wife who was pouting with her arms crossed.

"Did I miss something?" Po asked, giving Huanzhe over to Huai. She was still very attached to the child.

"Nothing, Wugu's just being disagreeable," Huai huffed.

"That's why I ask," Po said. Huai looked at him puzzled. "You've never, according to both your parents and your friends, ever argued with Wugu. This would be the very first." Huai rolled her eyes.

"Silly panda," She muttered, "I've argued with Wugu before."

"When?" Huai thought long and hard about it.

"Okay, so it hasn't been in a while-"

"Try more than four years," Po added.

"But Wugu and I used to argue when we were first siblings," Huai pointed out.

"Hmmm, what were you guys arguing about?"

"Nothing," Huai huffed.

"Hmm," Po shrugged having an idea of what was going on. Huai stopped and considered what Wugu said when Huanzhe started to grab for Po.

"Pada!"

"Wha... PO! He called you, papa!" Huai said, truly excited.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that," Po grinned cheesily. "But he's not calling me papa."

"What is he calling you?"

"Pada!" Huanzhe cried happily.

"He's calling me panda," Po explained, holding him in his arms. "That's right, I'm your little pada."

"Don't you want him to call you, dad or papa?"

"Well, I was thinking of that but... with how things are going... Ah, nevermind. Pada is just fine," Po said. Huai huffed. Maybe Wugu had a point.

"Okay, that's it." Huai sighed as she sat next to Po on the couch. Admittedly, this was the closest they would ever get to each other. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sad, depressed, and you seem like you've accepted a terrible fate that has just befallen you," Huai pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I promise," Po replied.

"Po, seriously. Wugu wouldn't stop going on about how you were acting," Huai replied.

"Oh, that must have bothered you a bit," Po chuckled. Huai eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying with how close you and Wugu are, it must have been awkward to hear my name being called up all the time," Po simply stated. Huai knew she had to stay on the offensive.

"PO! I care for you," She said, "And it's not because of you that Wugu and I are having a little... spat," Huai stood up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I'm shocked you would think you're a burden. I'm just having a disagreement with Wugu."

"Oh well. Look on the bright side. You're not sleeping with him, otherwise that would complicate things," Po muttered. He smirked as he heard Huai spit up and choke on her water.

* * *

"You're mean, Po," Crane laughed.

"I guess the whole situation had left me... rocky," Po explained. Crane raised his eyebrow. "I mean confident, I guess."

"Why were you so comfortable with the issue?"

"I was okay with being the babysitter for Huanzhe. I... kind of accepted my helplessness. I loved her too much to leave her, but... now that look back, I don't think I really loved her. I loved the idea of loving her, because if I really loved her-"

"You would have let her go," Crane finished.

* * *

"Po, that's wrong and you know it," Huai shot back.

"Yeah legally," Po said, brushing the situation aside.

"You mean you would be okay with Wugu and I being together?" Huai smirked.

"I would, but you're married to me," Po smirked back. Huai pouted as she stared up at the panda, then suddenly, she remembered something.

"Po, where's Huanzhe?" Huai asked.

"Whoops!" Po said as he quickly grabbed the small snow leopard from going outside. "Hehe." Huai sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Silly panda," Huai muttered.

* * *

"So how long did this go on?" Crane asked.

"Well, the time between when I found out and the time she left was about three months. I hadn't even had my first anniversary yet."

"Wait, Huai left? When?"

"Well, I just came from dropping Huanzhe off with Mom and Dad. I 'accidentally' walked in on them again, without them knowing of course," Po sighed. "That was... kind of my breaking point. I raced out of the house and ran down to the church I went to. It was Wednesday so I had no trouble going in. While other people were in a small classroom having Master studies, I went to the sanctuary." Po sighed. "I think that's when fate kicked in."

* * *

Po was screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHY!?" He shouted. "What did I do to deserve this?! I live in a house where my wife doesn't even love me! My best friend is sleeping with her! What bad thing did I do to deserve this!? Are you testing me or something?! Why do I have to live like this?!" He took a breath from his rant at the Master. "Do I have to live like this? It would be so much easier to just give up. What did I do wrong?" Po thought about it for a while. "I was... young. I didn't think I would ever get a shot at dating anyone. If people don't judge me for my looks, they judge me for my muscles. I... I did this to myself. I remember feeling your push not to do this. And I did it anyway." Po answered his own question as he leaned back in the pew.

"I should have just waited," He said. "I rushed it so much. I was so anxious to have a family that... that now I'm left alone. All alone," Po sighed, hearing his voice echo around the room.

"I wouldn't say that," Said a voice. Po jumped up and turned around. It was Wugu.

"Wugu! Wh... what are you doing here?" Po asked. "More importantly, how long have you been standing there?"

"Till 'I'm left alone'," Wugu replied. "Po, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Po sighed as Wugu sat down.

"Huai doesn't love me," Po finally said.

"Wh... what? What makes you say that?" Wugu stuttered.

"Wugu, I know for a fact because... I don't remember ever a time that we actually had anything intimate. I'm... looking over my life and she doesn't really love me. How she acts, how she talks, it's like living with a stranger." Po said. "But... why are you here, Wugu?"

"I was wondering where you were. I didn't find you at the gym, work was closed, and I know that your dad mentioned something about you being here when you were really upset," Wugu pointed out. "So... what... exactly makes you think that Huai doesn't love you?"

"I... I know she's cheating," Po replied. Wugu's heart stopped for a moment. "I don't know who, but I know she is." He said that to calm Wugu down.

"Why?" Wugu asked, breathing a little softer.

"Because Huanzhe isn't mine," Po revealed. "I checked with a local DNA service. Twice. Both came back that I wasn't the father." Wugu felt stuck. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't confess, but he couldn't stand seeing Po like this.

"Why don't you just... divorce her?" Wugu asked. That would satisfy both Huai and Po. Po would go on to find someone who would actually love him and Huai and Wugu could spend time with each other raising the child. There was just one problem.

"Because I love her," Po sadly said. Wugu just couldn't take it.

"Po, I know for a fact that things will turn out well," Wugu patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the sanctuary. "Starting now," Wugu muttered to himself. The snow leopard drove back to the house and rushed inside.

"Hey, you. Wanting a quickie?" Huai purred. Wugu grabbed his step-sister by the shoulders.

"Huai, we have to tell Po about us," Wugu said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. The Truth 2

The Truth 2

* * *

"WHAT! Are you crazy?!" Huai exclaimed, grabbing the snow leopard by the collar and bringing him down to her level. (She wasn't that short) "If Po found out about this, he'll be furious! You keep squawking about him being a bodybuilder. Imagine that muscle barreling down on you!"

"It doesn't matter," Wugu shook her off. "I can't stand Po being like this. If he's angry, I'll suffer the consequences."

"And then he'll take Huanzhe away from me and you," Huai replied.

"You know that Po is not capable of doing that. Besides, he already knows that you're cheating on him," Wugu revealed. The snow leopard's eyes widened.

"He does? How much?"

"He even knows that Huanzhe isn't his child," Wugu explained. Huai paced around, trying to figure out an alternative plan. "Huai, I think we have to tell him. And you have to start being his wife."

"Oh! Now you suddenly have a conscience?" Huai mocked. "If Po knows so much, why hasn't he divorced me?"

"Because he still loves you," Wugu simply said. Huai pursed her lips tightly as she struggled to find a way out of this jam. Just then, they heard Po's car pull in. "We have to tell him." Huai blocked his way.

"NO! Not until I figure out a way to get around this."

"Why do you always try and find a way around your problems?"

"Because I always get what I want, and I want you!" Huai shouted just as Po came in. Po could sense the tension in the room. He considered going back outside.

"Did I... miss something?" Po asked.

"Nothing, right Wugu?" Huai growled through her teeth. Wugu sighed.

"Right," Wugu grunted. He didn't realize how controlling his sister was.

"Well, I dropped Huanzhe off at Mom and Dad. I need to get something from the attic," Po sadly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Wugu asked.

"Nothing, I just... just had a rough day at work as usual," Po replied with a fake smile. Po was about to walk upstairs when Wugu burst out.

"I'm the one sleeping with Huai!"

"WUGU!"

"I know," Po calmly replied. The two snow leopards stared at Po with shock. "You two aren't really quiet when you go at it. Even when I'm knocked out by your drugs."

"And... you're not angry?" Wugu asked.

"Sad, disappointed, betrayed. Not angry. I'm a panda, you know I can't be angry," Po smiled.

* * *

"What about your grizzle part?"

"That's a different story," Po nervously grinned. He looked at the clock. "Um... It's already been an hour. I should be going. I'm sure you have several patients."

"No, no, no, no," Crane hastily replied. "It's alright. I don't have any patients until closing. What else happened?" Admittedly, Crane had never been so invested in a story in all of his career. Drugs, sex addicts, and alcoholics generally had the same story when they were rich. But for something like this to happen to a nice person like Po? He had to hear everything.

* * *

"You know," Huai repeated. Po nodded. "Then you know that I don't love you then."

"I know," Po sadly sighed.

"Then why prolong it? Why not just get a divorce? I can get the papers in the morning," Huai angrily said.

"Because I love you," Po simply stated. Huai momentarily looked into his eyes. Po couldn't tell if she saw the sadness or the hurt that he endured in his eyes. It didn't matter because what she said was,

"I don't love you," She whispered with visible regret.

"Well then you can forget about me," Wugu spoke up.

"What?" Both Po and Huai wondered.

"How can you say that, Huai? After everything, he did for you?"

"And what about you!" Huai shouted, "After I did everything for you, and I even gave you a baby! And you just want to walk away from that?!"

"I don't want to. But if Po suffers in the process, I'm not going forward with this," Wugu exclaimed defiantly. Huai's face looked like he just slapped her across the face. "Huai, I love you, but I also love Po like a brother and I can't just leave the family." Huai was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, I can't go on with this."

"Alright then. Then this is the LAST TIME either of you will see me!" Huai shouted as she grabbed her purse, slammed the front door behind her, and drove away.

"HUAI!" Wugu shouted after her. "What do we do now?"

"Right now, I think I need to pray for strength," Po sighed. "Something tells me that I'm going to need it now."

"Po," Wugu stopped him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Po smiled.

"How can you say that so easily?"

"It's not easy. Wugu, you're not a bad person. You loved her just like I did, but you knew what was right... part way," Po lightly joked.

"Well, why didn't you... you know, join us?" Wugu smiled nervously.

"No! No, no, no. I may still be a virgin but I'm not a freak," Po replied. "Plus, Huai didn't want to."

"How do you know that?"

"I placed a microphone in all of the rooms," Po answered.

"Oh," Wugu embarrassedly blushed. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Can I... pray with you? It's been a while and I definitely need some strength as well. And forgiveness," Wugu sighed.

"Of course," Po smiled. The next morning, Po and Wugu drove together to get Huanzhe.

"Do you think I should tell them?"

"Not yet, I think we need to explain why Huai isn't with us first then we'll explain," Po said as they walked up to the house. Po knocked on the door and Mom and Dad came out. "Hey, guys." Po greeted.

"Po! It's good to see you. Wugu, what's going on?" Mom asked.

"Mom and Dad, sit down on the porch here," Po sighed as he sat with them. "We have something to tell you. Is Huanzhe okay?" The two snow leopards looked at each other in confusion.

"We thought he was with you," Dad said. Po and Wugu's alarm bells rang like a train's whistle. "Huai came last night to get him."

"Oh no," Po said horrified at what just happened.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Fire

Fire

* * *

"She took the baby?" Crane asked, shocked that Huai would do such a thing, "Why?"

"I guess as a way of revenge to Wugu. Huai wanted to get back at him for rejecting her on my behalf. We called the police. They couldn't find her in the state. She had taken everything out of her bank account. She didn't want us to have a joint account so none of my money was gone touched. We tried calling her, texting her, and everything. She was nowhere to be found," Po explained, sadly remembering the whole thing.

"What happened to Wugu and his parents? Did you tell them?"

"Yes, and they weren't... too mad. I think Mom blamed herself a bit because she saw a trend in Huai from an early age. Wugu tried his best to consult her. They tried to apologize to me, but I told them that they didn't have to apologize." Po paused, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyways, Wugu proposed that he and I keep renting the house, but I couldn't stay there, bad memories and all. So I got a small apartment room."

"Ah!" Crane lit a bit, "This is where Tigress comes in." Po chuckled.

"Well, not yet."

* * *

Po was tired. That was normal after the situation with Huai. He was still worried sick about little Huanzhe. Po knew for a fact that Huai wouldn't hurt him. She was bad, but not that bad. Po walked over to the front office of the apartment buildings. He was about to go in when a small old fox lady was struggling to put up the trash can. "Here, let me help."

"Oh! Thank you, young man. You must be lucky with the women for being such a gentleman," She smiled. Po smiled back. Yeah, lucky. Po walked into the front office and spoke to the old man at the desk.

"Hello, I saw an ad for a single bedroom apartment?" Po said, showing the ad. The old turtle looked at the ad and smiled.

"Yes," He warmly replied. "That room is just available. Let me show you." Po followed the old, ironically fast turtle, up the stairs. "May I ask why you're interested in this place?"

"It's um... personal. Marriage... kind of went south," Po sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the turtle replied. "You seem like the victim of the incident though."

"Yeah, I am," Po answered.

"Mmm, OH! I forgot to tell you. This room is very cheap for a reason," The old turtle replied. Of course, everything in life had a catch. "The upstairs neighbors tend to be a little loud sometimes. If you have any problems with them, let me know."

"What's upstairs?" Po asked.

"You see, the owner of these apartment rooms has a whole single room on the top level. She tends to host many parties," The old turtle sighed.

"Do any of the partiers 'spill over' into this floor?" Po asked in a joking manner. The turtled laughed.

"No. They'll leave you alone." Po thought about it. With everything going on, he really doubted that a little noise from neighbors upstairs would really make his life any more difficult. And the price was cheap. After seeing the place that the turtle showed him, spacious rooms, surprisingly hot showers, laundry mat nearby, and it didn't seem like there were any other people on the level. Earplugs and some of the sleeping pills that Wugu still had left. He could stay here. So he thought.

"I'll take it." Po hastily said. He also felt as if something else was motivating him to purchase the room. Something almost... supernatural. Po just shook it off as spiritual unrest. He and Wugu had been helping each other in that area. More like Wugu was retaught by Po. Po's relationship with the Master was exactly like a relationship, allowing him to see all the reasons for the various laws, traditions, and morals. "Everything that The Master does is for a reason and always for the best, even when we don't see it. Like the laws of sexual morality." Wugu huffed a chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I'm a living testimony to that," He said.

After Po sold, gave to Mom and Dad, and brought his stuff from his old house, he laid down on his bed to what he thought would be a silent night. Even with the expensive earplugs, the loud ruckus was excruciating. It was amazing how the people on the floor beneath him didn't hear it. It didn't really matter, though. He fell asleep anyways.

* * *

"Why not move?" Crane asked.

"I just didn't feel like I should," Po shrugged. "Plus, I learned to tune it out. You guys really party a lot." Crane rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hehe, sorry," Crane said, "So whatever happened to Huai?" Po sighed with a tear coming out of his eye.

"It would have been our year anniversary. She had been gone for about five months. That's when I hear my phone ring early in the morning," Po sighed.

* * *

Po was just coming from another fitful sleep. He learned to be at peace with the loud music, even with it being on practically every other night. The sun was shining through the balcony window. The place had a really nice view. Then he heard his phone ring. It was Wugu. "Hello?"

"Po, you have to come to the house. The police are here." Now Po was wide awake.

"Oh gosh what happened?"

"They say they've found Huai, but they want all of us to be there. Come to Mom and Dad's house," Wugu quickly said. Po grabbed his clothes and things and ran out of the building.

* * *

"Was she okay?" Crane asked frantically. Po took a deep breath.

"When I got there. I saw Wugu, Mom, Dad, and two policemen in the room. I sat down and they told us." Po paused. "Huai was dead." Crane's jaw made a creaking sound as it dropped. "A fire broke out and they found her body. They couldn't find her while she was on the run because she was living and sleeping with other people, five in all. Her last one abused her. They said she was... mentally disturbed at that point and caused a fire in the house of her abuser, so both of them were dead."

"How did you find all of this out?" Crane asked.

"She had a thumb drive in a fireproof box. On the box, it had 'evidence and the story of my life.' She made a video, mostly accusing different people of her decision." Po explained.

* * *

"AND WUGU!" She cried on the video shown by the police. "I gave you my heart and you just threw it away for someone I didn't love! I thought you loved **me**!"I gave you a child to call your own and this is how you repay me?! By rejecting me! You told me I was your first love! How could you do this to me?" She shouted. Mom and Dad were already clutching each other, crying. Wugu held his head in his hands, crying 'What have I done?'

"AND PO!" She started. This was it. Po was directly responsible in a way. If he had simply divorced her, none of this would have happened. Huai would be happy, Wugu would still have her. Po would probably find another person to love. Huanzhe would be in his arms at least. He didn't mean for it to come to this. Now Po waited until he heard the full blow of Huai's rant.

"Po! Po." Through her tears, she laughed. "You... silly panda," She muttered. "I can't say anything bad about you." Po's eyes widened. "You're just... too good to blame. You were willing to let me live in the same house with someone else. You were willing to just let things be. After I trampled over your heart like dirt. Quite honestly, I was waiting for you to cheat on me so I would have some excuse. But you're just too loyal." She took a breath as she cried again, "I'm so sorry Po. I never cared for you like I should have. But I can't go back. Even if Wugu was out of the picture I don't... I don't love you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. If you're watching this, don't be tears. I guess, now that I'm here, I look back at the people that could take me back. And the only one I could think of was you. But I can't do that to you. Like Wugu, I don't want you to suffer anymore. So if you're watching, go and meet someone else who loves you back. I'm sorry Po. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Po and Crane shared a moment of silence.

"What happened to the child?"

"They said that the fire was so intense, they couldn't recognize any child," Po sighed.

 **The End**

 **Nah I'm playing, to be continued...**


	8. Even So, It is Well with My Soul

Even so, It is Well with My Soul

* * *

Suddenly, the two heard a small gasp. Crane walked over to the door to see his falcon secretary listening in on their conversation. "I um.. I was... looking for... a pen!"

"You were eavesdropping on a very private conversation, Mrs. Falcon," Crane muttered. The falcon's head bowed in shame.

"It's alright," Po said with a smile and having compassion on her. "You can come in if you like. I'd hate for you to be left in suspense." Mrs. Falcon's eyes lit up. Crane looked at Po warily.

"Are you sure? This kind of breaks the confidentiality of my office," Crane replied.

"It's okay. I've shared this story so many times," Po replied. Before Crane could say anything, Mrs. Falcon rushed in and sat next to the seat where Crane previously sat. The crane rolled his eyes as he closed the door and sat in his seat. "So what did you hear?"

"Everything, so what else happened," She hastily replied.

"Hold on," Crane stopped. "Do you do this often?"

"No, but he just looked too nice to have serious problems. I was curious," Mrs. Falcon answered. Po smiled at her eagerness. "What happened after that?" Po scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Wugu was in dismay. I tried my best to comfort them. I had to make sure that Wugu wouldn't do anything drastic to himself. You know,"

"Oh, yeah," Crane understood what he meant. Suicide.

"It was kind of ironic because when I went back home... I was... considering committing suicide," Po slowly said. Crane and Mrs. Falcon's eyes went wide.

"Did you die?" Falcon asked. Crane looked at her with the most deadpanned look ever and Po just laughed. "I'm sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just... what happened next.

* * *

Po slammed the door to his room loudly. No need to worry about neighbors. He went to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he went out of his window balcony. He looked down. It was high enough to fall and kill himself. "Why?" He whispered at first, "WHY!" He screamed as he stormed back in. "Why MASTER! I know I'm not the best person in the world, but why! I know she had problems but why? Why did you do this? Why did you let this happen?! I know that you let people choose for themselves what they'll do, but why! Why!" He repeatedly shouted. "I have no wife! I have no kid! No son to call my own! Why am I suffering all of these things! TELL ME!" Silence answered him back. "If I end it now, every pain and hurt will go away. You know that! I just want this suffering to end!" Po cried. Tears flowed down his face like rivers. His eyes turned back to the balcony window.

It would be quick. Easy. Wugu would probably take care of his father. Monkey could take care of his job. Probably get the promotion he was working towards. Po was on the floor and stood up when he heard a noise from upstairs. Po rolled his eyes. More partying? In the middle of the day? Actually, it would work because then the noise would cancel out anyone hearing anything. Maybe he could use the sleeping pills. That was a better way to go. But then he started listening to the music.

 _When peace like a river attendeth my way,_

 _When sorrows like sea billows roll_

 _Whatever my lot, thou hast taught me to say_

 _It is well, it is well with my soul._

Po remembered that song. It was an old hymn from his church. Po's dad used to tell him stories behind the hymns. The writer of the lyrics had lost everything he had in the stock market and sent his wife and family back to London for financial security. While on the ship, a great storm had damaged it, leaving one daughter left alive. The man had lost his money and most of his family. And he wrote this. Out of his pain, angst, and suffering, he wrote this: It is well with my soul. Po laughed. Of all the songs the person upstairs, literally speaking, could have played, they chose that one. Po also remembered something that one writer of the Master said, "The Master is closest when we feel he is the furthest. And the Master is closer to us in our sorrow than at any other time." The next verse was a verse that not many people sang, but Po loved it. It was about forgiveness.

 _My sin, O the joy of this glorious thought_

 _My sin, not in part, but the whole_

 _Is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more:_

 _Praise the Lord, Praise the Lord, O my soul!_

Po started rethinking his decision. He couldn't kill himself. His dad would be destroyed. Wugu would definitely kill himself. Mom and Dad would be devastated and feel guilty all their life, and Monkey couldn't go one day without causing an accident at the job. Plus, his dad did say that sometimes we find joy in helping others. He thought back to the old fox he helped a couple months back. Maybe he shouldn't be so worked up about being married and just let the Master of love work his wonders. He had a life to live. It was time to live it. He sang the next part of the song.

 _And, Lord, haste the day when my faith shall be sight,_

 _The clouds be rolled back as a scroll:_

 _The trump shall resound and the Lord shall descend,_

 _"Even so" it is well with my soul!_

 _It is well with my soul._

 _It is well, it is well with my soul!_

He walked back out to the balcony. He shook his head for a moment. He could have sworn he saw something orange for a second. He spoke out loud. "Master, I don't know what you're about to do, but I trust you." With that, Po gave a sigh and walked back to his room and got some much-needed sleep. The funeral for Huanzhe and Huai would be coming up.

* * *

"Wow," Crane silently replied.

"So did anything happened at the funeral?"

"I talked with Wugu and his parents. They became closer after the whole incident. They asked if I needed any help, but I was fine. Nothing much happened at the funeral. It was what happened at work a month after that."

* * *

"Hey Po, we need ten more Dumplings!" Quacked the owner goose of the restaurant. It was night time and the place was about to close.

"Coming, Mr. Ping!" Po replied, adding the last pinch of paprika "There! Order up!" The dish was taken out and served to the guest. Po continued to work in silence. His friend, Monkey, had left the business three days ago to do his dream in comedy. He finally got a gig and it was working for him. The panda missed him. Po, however, was the head chef in his absence. It was nice, but he still missed his friend. Just then, Mr. Ping came back in.

"Po! The customer wants to see you!" The goose excitedly announced. Po shrugged. The customer probably just wanted to thank him. Po walked in to see a very pampered looking albino peacock with a wolf bodyguard.

"Ah! You're the cook?"

"Yes, sir," Po respectfully bowed.

"I absolutely adore your creativity and taste in this food you've made. No wonder you're so popular. I'm Shen, CEO of Fangs company.

"The one that makes the Meishenme?"

"The same," the peacock smiled. "I would like you to be my personal chef. If all goes well for you, you could even be the chef of the creator of the Meishenme." Po was flabbergasted.

"I um." He looked at Mr. Ping, who was vigorously nodding. "I'll do it!"

"Great! Here are the address and number. Call me at your earliest convenience. Oh and you won't have to travel with me if it's a problem," Mr. Shen replied.

"O... Okay," Po said, still a little overwhelmed as the Peacock finished his food and walked outside. Mr. Ping hugged Po tightly around his big gut.

"I'm so proud of you Po!" He cried out. "I'm going to miss you so much. Who's going to bring in the money now!?" Po smiled.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Ping. And thank you for the experience here," Po replied, hugging the goose back. After Po packed his things and left to go home, he passed by his friend's work at the comedy house. Po walked into the place and ordered a cup of water as he watched the show. Monkey was really bring the house down. His jokes were funnier when he was talking about cooking. Po laughed heartily. It was good to laugh, the panda hadn't done it in a while. After the show, Po went backstage to talk with Monkey.

"Hello!" Po said announcing his entrance. Monkey turned around and gave a great smile.

"PO! It's great to see you! And in better spirits. Come on, let's take a seat," Monkey replied. They talked about what happened over the restaurant. "That's great Po! Things are really turning around for you. You even look different."

"Really? You mean I don't look like the world has sucked out every joy in my body," Po joked with surprising darkness.

"Well, you still look like that, but you look... rested," Monkey noted. Po's head jerked back a bit. That was new. If anything, he felt like he was getting less sleep. After Monkey and Po parted ways, Po went back to his apartment. Po was still bothered by what Monkey said about his restful look, though. He didn't know why, but it felt unusual. Everything was still normal. His wife and son were gone, he was still paying taxes, the partying upstairs was still-

That's what was different. Po didn't hear any more music. It had been silent for a few days. Then Po heard shouting. He rolled his eyes. "Spoke too soon." But Po had this urge to go up and meet the person on the top floor. Maybe to try and understand why the parties stopped all of a sudden. It wouldn't change his life to say hi to the person.

* * *

"And that's how you met Tigress," Crane said excitedly. Po smiled.

"Yeah, that how I met Tigress."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Tigress

Tigress

* * *

Po took the elevator up to the top floor. The first thing he saw was the front door of the massive room. The apartment had five rooms per floor and this room was all of them combined. "FINE!" Shouted a beefy looking snow leopard. "Stay locked up in your penthouse for all I care!" He growled as he bumped past Po and went into the elevator.

"He's fun," Po joked to himself as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Go away Tai-Lung!" shouted a very angry voice. "The parties are done with and that's that."

"Um... I was just wondering why," Po replied. The door slowly opened up. Po saw a fierce-looking female tiger, confidence and poise made up her posture. She had fiery amber eyes that pierced through him. She had a bright red tank top with a pair of black yoga pants. Her legs were slender yet Po could make out thick thigh muscles underneath and a rock hard set of abs under the tank top. Po quickly shook his head. No. He wasn't going to be spellbound again by a beautiful woman, even though this one had to be the queen of them. Upon opening the door, the tiger seemed to immediately recognize the panda.

"Oh, sorry about that. That was just my ex-boyfriend," the tiger grumbled, thinking about the snow leopard.

"Ex as of late or early?" Po asked curiously. Ugh, why was he asking that?

"Late. We used to date a long time back. He still hasn't gotten over it," she muttered. Po finally got out of his daze and started thinking.

"So... why did you stop the parties?" Po asked. The tiger's eyes darted, around looking for an answer.

"You're the panda one floor beneath me," She stated, trying to distract him. Po's smirk only got bigger.

"How do you know I'm one floor beneath you? I've never seen or met you before," Po replied. The tiger was cornered.

"Um..." She stuttered.

* * *

"Wow, Tigress has never stuttered before. You really got her," Crane replied.

"But how _did_ she know that you were beneath her?" Mrs. Falcon asked.

* * *

"Well, um... my... step-mother said you helped her pick up the trash when you moved in. She and Mr. Oogway, the landlord, are great friends. She knows everything that goes on in the apartment," Tigress recovered.

"Oh, the fox lady is your step-mother?" Po smiled. He could tell she was lying about her step-mom telling Tigress about him, but he still didn't know how she knew about him.

"Yeah, and the parties were getting a little out of control, anyway. I was just hosting them because my friends thought I could get a boyfriend better," Tigress grumbled.

"Has it worked?"

"No," Tigress growled. "And I don't want a relationship any time soon. Especially when my friends are doing the picking."

"So you're the owner of this apartment?" Po asked as Tigress nodded. "I'm Po. It's nice to meet you."

"Tigress. It's nice to meet you too. Oogway told me about your marriage going south," Tigress said sympathetically. Po's knowing grin was still on his face. "What?" Tigress asked, wondering why he was smiling.

"Oogway didn't tell you. I asked and he told me he hasn't told anyone. And I do remember I saw something orange in balcony window when the marriage turned for the worst."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Tigress growled. Po was undeterred.

"No, but I'm saying that if you're trying not to embarrass yourself, you're doing a poor job at it," Po smirked. After what he had been through lately, he had a new sense of confidence. Sure he was still nervous from time to time, but he wasn't backing down now. Tigress held her stern look for a moment before sighing.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I heard you from underneath the floorboards and climbed down the fire escape next to the balcony to make sure you didn't kill yourself. I also stopped the parties because I didn't want you to lose sleep in the night," She confessed. "Happy?"

"Yes," Po thoughtfully, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Especially for playing that music. How did you know about it?"

"My dad told me about the history behind that hymn. I didn't know if it would work," Tigress replied, rubbing her arm. Po smiled compassionately. Dealing with someone who was considering suicide was a tough and often emotionally damaging issue.

"Sorry to put you in that situation. I was just... going through a lot," Po sighed. "What would you have done if I did try-"

"I would wrestle you to the ground," Tigress with a completely straight face. Po laughed until he saw she wasn't kidding.

"You're serious."

"I've tackled gorillas down before. A 300 lbs panda is no problem," Tigress said confidently turning around and walking into her penthouse.

"I bet," Po muttered to himself, looking at her strong backside. He quickly shook his head when Tigress turned around.

"Why don't you come in? I... kind of owe you an apology for invading your privacy," Tigress proposed.

"I should apologize for putting you in that situation. I'd hate for your friends to leave you just because of me," Po said. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"If my friends don't like me just because I don't _pay_ for the parties, then they're not my friends. Like I said, I don't really like the parties anyway," Tigress replied. "Come in. I have some drinks if you like."

"I'll just have some water," Po replied as he walked in.

"Oh, okay. Normally I have a bunch of people wanting wine or a beer," Tigress grumbled.

"So you don't drink, but your friends do?"

"Most of them are my college friends and they've been close to me ever since."

"I see," Po sighed, looking at the room. It was massive. Most of the room was open space. Over on the large wall window was a DJ booth. A bar/kitchen area occupied the other side. Bean bags, decorative chairs, and party lights were everywhere. Towards the back, Po could see a door. Probably the rest of the private room: Bedroom, shower, stuff like that. "Thank you," He said as he took the cup of water.

"You're welcome." They sat there, on opposite sides of the bar, in silence for a minute before Tigress sighed. "I know it's none of my business, but I... didn't get the full message from your... event when you were considering to jump off."

"Oh."

"You don't have to share if-"

"No, no. Talking about it will help ease the pain. Plus, you're the one who kind of saved my life. I owe you an explanation," Po replied. So the panda explained everything to Tigress: Huai, Wugu, Huanzhe, and the fire that ended it all. "So... yeah. That's what happened."

"I'm... I'm sorry," Tigress struggled to say.

"I'm surprised you believed that. Most people would say that it was a made-up story," Po said.

"No, the attempted suicide cured that problem," Tigress replied. "I'm sorry for your loss and your hardship. I hope you don't take my compassion as pity."

"No, I understand," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back because his smile was contagious.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'll be checking in with my new job, but other than that, nothing," Po replied.

"Do you... want to get lunch? If you would like? To get to know each other a bit," Tigress offered. Po's eyes widened. Was she asking him on a date?

"No," He said slowly, which shocked both him and Tigress. "No, no, I can't. I was planning on going with Wugu to make sure his family is okay."

"Oh," Tigress disappointedly said as Po stood up to go out the door. It was very late. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure," Po smiled as she closed the door. Po walked to the elevator and went downstairs. "I am... going to need brain surgery because I'm an idiot." Now, Po was clueless, but even he could tell that Tigress was at least a little interested. Why not say yes to the date? In an instant, a memory of Huai came to his mind. Never again. "I'm not going to rush this one," Po said to himself as he plopped his head against the back of the elevator. "It had to be done."

* * *

"Wow, that had to be rough," Crane sighed.

"But you're right. You couldn't rush it. So what happened to Wugu and his family?" Mrs. Falcon asked.

"Wugu moved up in the animation business, but he was still tender about the whole incident."

"What about your new job?"

"Well, I worked there for a week or two before... the Master decided to be funny," Po grunted.

 **Continued...**


	10. The Master's Hand

The Master's Hand

* * *

Po was cooking for Shen's at-home meeting with the inventor and some business executives. "Here taste," Po said, giving the peacock a sample. Shen tasted it and hummed in agreement.

"Delectable as always, Po."

"Thank you, Mr. Shen," Po respectfully bowed.

"The board should be here shortly. And you'll get to meet the inventor," Shen stated.

"What is he like?"

"She."

"Oh."

"She's... intense. Reserved. And she tends to be very... no nonsense. But she's around your age, so play your cards right and I might get you to work with her," Shen smirked. Po laughed nervously.

"I'm not really in a mindset to be in a situation like that," Po respectfully declined.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy being in that situation," Shen smirked. Po would have protested, but then the doorbell rang. "Ah, they're here. Places everyone!"

Po focused on the final touches of his food and placed them on the table. The kitchen was right next to the dining table, so he could see and hear everyone. Which was bad when he saw who the inventor was.

"Let's get to the point, Shen," said a familiar female voice. Po's head jerked up when he heard it.

"Oh no," Po muttered. In the company of some well-suited pigs (literally speaking) was the inventor of the Meishenme: Tigress. "The Master must be laughing in the heavens," Po muttered spitefully. "Come on, Po. You can do this. Just act normally." The board and Tigress all sat down and started talking. Po could see that she out of it during the meeting. Her tiny smile seemed to suggest that she was daydreaming about something happy. Could she be thinking about him? "Po, focus."

"Hey, Po! Could I get another round of salad here?" Shen said. That's when Tigress's head perked up.

"Coming," Po said, bringing the food. "Here you go." Po gave each and every one of them a plate of salad. "And here you go, Mrs. Tigress," Po smiled charmingly. Tigress awkwardly darted her eyes away.

"Um... thank you," Tigress hastily replied. They managed to get through the meeting, but Tigress was preoccupied on Po working at the kitchen. Po tried his best to focus on work, but he ended up burning his hand several times glancing at Tigress. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who one asks, Shen noticed. After the meeting was over, the board walked out, but Tigress wanted to talk to Mr. Shen personally.

"So then you're sure that the agreement with China will work?"

"Of course, Mr. Kai and I have been business allies from college. I assure you, you don't have to worry," Shen reassured.

"Good, um... Shen, how long have you had Po?"

"My cook? Only for a week or two, but he makes incredible food as you can tell," Shen smiled with smugness.

"Yeah," Tigress said in a small absentminded tone. She was looking at Po from the other room while he was cleaning the kitchen.

"You know, I was thinking. You don't get out much and your friends don't really seem to help your social life."

"Thank you for noticing. What are you suggesting Shen?" Tigress asked pointedly.

"Po is a good cook and a great company when I travel. The problem is that I can't really have him as my personal chef full-time. However, I'm willing to share him if you would like. Or you can have him full time," Shen smirked. Tigress's eyes widened and then narrowed back down.

"You're trying to sell Po?"

"No," Shen squawked, "I'm just saying that Po deserves more earnings for his creations and you need someone to cook for you. Or do you want to risk another potential apartment fire?"

"That was an accident and you know it," Tigress growled.

"But your take-out bill is large," Shen muttered.

"What are you, my mom?"

"No, but you do seem to like the panda's company." Shen observed, "So what will it be?" Tigress considered it. It wouldn't work. Po had come from a tragic previous relationship and while she was... liking his personality, she was still a little cautious. Besides, Tigress couldn't do anything about it because her dating rule clearly stated that she could not date anyone that had a previous marriage. Po seemed like a very nice guy, but Tigress knew that he didn't need another relationship. He needed to sort things out and that would require time. So it was pointless to try and tempt him into another relationship just by working for her. So it was with a heavy heart that she said.

"Sure." Tigress's eyes bugged out at her own words. Did she just say 'sure'? After all the careful consideration? It was as if her mouth wasn't connected to her brain. But before Tigress could clear things up, Shen said,

"Great! I'll ask Po if he'll agree." So Shen walked into the kitchen and told Po.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, what do you think?" Po just came from a very emotionally scarring relationship. Granted it was a few months, scars like this needed time to heal. He did not need a situation where he could potentially go into another relationship just due to proximity to this very nice beautiful sexy- Po shook his head. No, no. He was not going to think about her. He had to make a clear informed decision. He couldn't possibly say yes. It wouldn't be right to Tigress. Plus, he didn't want Tigress to be weighed down by his past hurt. So obviously Po said,

"Yes."

"Great, I'll tell Tigress."

"Wait, I-" It was too late. It was as if Po's mouth had a mind of its own. The arrangement was made and both Tigress and Po were too shocked to say no, so Shen took the opportunity for Tigress to hire him and relieve Po of his duties to Shen. This would place Tigress in a tough spot. She couldn't outright fire Po, nor simply give him back to Shen because it would seem rude. So, Tigress now had a personal panda chef.

* * *

The skinny crane was laughing his feathers off. "That's funny!"

"Aw, it's like a romantic fairytale," Mrs. Falcon swooned. Po rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyways, that's how I became the personal chef. The first day was very... awkward to say the least," Po sighed.

* * *

"Po," Tigress said with an emotionless but visibly awkward face. "Come in."

"Thank you," Po nodded, nervously sweating. "So... I'm working for you."

"Yes," Tigress answered dryly. They were silent for a while. Then Po sighed.

"Tigress, I know why we're both awkward about this."

"You do?"

"Yes, you don't want to complicate things with me having this weird... hoo-ha with my previous wife," Po explained.

"That's one way of saying it," Tigress sighed, looking away from him.

"Then why not simply be friends?" Po proposed.

"Huh?"

"We'll complicate this less by just being friends," Po replied, "Besides, after this whole thing with my previous wife, I just want a good friend," Po smiled. Tigress smiled.

"Sure," Tigress said, punching him in the arm. "Friend."

"Ow! Why did you punch me?"

"I'm rough with all my friends," Tigress smirked. Po rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be an interesting arrangement," The panda muttered. "Why don't I make you some pancakes?"

"Buttermilk please."

"Of course."

"What? It's stereotypical for a cat to want something with milk in it?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms and pretending to be upset.

"Well... yes," Po answered bluntly. Tigress smirked.

"Guilty as charged," Tigress sighed as she sat down at the island counter of the kitchen.

* * *

"So what happened after you guys got over that initial bump?" Crane asked.

"I'm getting to that," Po calmed the bird.

 **Continued...**


	11. The Lone Tiger

The Lone Tiger

* * *

Po started on the pancakes. "So you were my CEO's personal chef?" Tigress smirked, starting the conversation. Po laughed.

"And you're the inventor of the Meishenme. I understand why you didn't tell me, though," Po snickered. "I wouldn't want people just to like me for my money either." Tigress hummed in agreement.

"You cook for a living. Have you ever thought of having your own restaurant?"

"Yeah, but with my past," Po sighed sadly. Tigress actually rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Po? There have to be other things in your life that weren't as... tragic as _that_ part," Tigress bluntly said. Po's eyes widened at the tiger's blatant statement. "I'm sorry, but... you can't just focus on the bad things. There are many different things in your past that must have been great."

"Right," Po slowly replied. "Right, um... well, I'm friends with Monkey."

"The newest uprising comedian?" Tigress asked as Po finished her pancakes.

"He used to be a cook as well," Po smiled. "Nearly burned down at Mr. Ping's shop but-"

"Wait, you were a cook at Mr. Ping's shop? That's my favorite place to go," Tigress said. The two looked at each other confused. "How did we miss each other?"

"My shift was in the night time."

"Of course," Tigress replied. "I normally went there for breakfast. What else is interesting about you? Since we're friends and all," She smirked.

"Hehe, well, interestingly I'm a half panda, half grizzly," Po answered.

"How does that make you different?"

"Physically, I'm not similar to a panda. For example, I'm much stronger than your average panda, the doctor said I have a bigger risk of getting angry, and certain body parts of mine are bigger than expected." Tigress's ears perked up as her face curled into a mischievous grin.

"Hmmm, like what body parts?" She asked. Po was about to answer, but then saw her face and stopped himself.

"No, I'm not telling you about THAT part of my body," Po smirked back. "Anyways, most of the body parts are internal. So bigger muscle mass, different kind of teeth, and different appetite. That's why I'm not as big as your average panda."

"In what area?"

"Stop," Po said with a deadpanned face. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Trust me, this kind of uncomfortable is something I can deal with," Po joked.

"Really?"

"I was very popular with a lot of the felines before Huai. They saw me as their plush toy or something," Po chuckled a bit, "That's another thing. My fur is unusually soft."

"Hmmm, nice to know," Tigress smirked as she ate the pancakes. "Wow, these are great!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Po smiled, eating some as well. "Now, you practically know everything about me. Why don't I learn something about you?"

"Oh... um... I don't know."

"Come on, your life has to be interesting. Much more than mine. What's it like to be you?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"The party queen or the inventor?" She muttered, looking at the counter. Po knew what she meant. He smiled, took her fork, jammed some food onto the end, and gave it back to her.

"What is it like to be Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress snatched the fork away from him playfully.

"I was born and put into foster care at an early age. By the time I was two, my foster parents, Mei-Ling and Shifu, adopted me."

"Wait? Shifu? He wouldn't happen to be a professor teaching college algebra, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Tigress asked, bewildered.

"I learned from him. He was a very... intense teacher," Po nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that," Tigress replied with a small smile. "Anyways, I majored in engineering and biomechanics. I was going to be the person that fixes the machines in hospitals."

"Why not be the person that fixes people?"

"My father said I was too... strict on him whenever he got sick so he thought I would be the same with other patients," Tigress explained. Po thought about it. Being able to wrestle a panda down to prevent them from killing themselves. Yeah, that would classify as a little... strict. "Anyways, that all changed when I made the Meishenme."

"Why name it like that?"

"Huh?"

"Literally translated, it means 'the nothing'," Po replied with a chuckle. Tigress smiled.

"It was supposed to be a joke. I didn't expect people to like it so much. After it started selling a lot, I worked with Shen to make it a big success. Now I'm here."

"I have a feeling you just skipped a lot of time," Po noted. "What are you parents like?"

"They were strict and a bit overprotective," Tigress explained as the phone rang. "Excuse me, hello?" Tigress rolled her eyes at the person's voice. "That's great Song, but I told you. I'm busy with a... business project." Tigress grumbled. Po noticed her raising anger as he cleaned the dishes. "I'm sorry, but... No, I'm busy at the moment with a... business meeting. Yeah, bye." Tigress grunted as she hung up the phone. "Annoying."

"What's got you so mad all of a sudden?"

"That was Song. She's a friend of one of my other friends. We hit it off pretty well at the parties and she's nice, but..."

"Okay, whenever you say "but" that means everything before that is completely worthless," Po added. Tigress smiled a bit.

"Okay, she's a lesbian." Tigress sighed.

"And...you're... not?" Po asked slowly. Tigress's posture straightened up as she stared at Po aghast and offended. "Uh oh."

"No! What about me looks like I'm a lesbian?" Po looked back at her as if she was delusional.

"Tigress, have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Po replied, "You're very attractive, to both men and women. You're the kind of woman that makes a straight girl consider being gay. I mean lesbian. Sorry, I'm trying to get my words straight. Hehe, straight." Po laughed at his own pun, but Tigress looked away a little embarrassed.

"You... you really think I'm that pretty?"

"Why would you think otherwise?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"Most times, I'm dealing with party guys. I don't get out much so I just assume that men just find me 'party pretty'."

"When the booze is already affecting your head?" Po smirked.

"Their heads," Tigress corrected. "I can't afford to be drunk because someone has to be in charge of the drunk idiots."

"Then why have wine in the first place?"

"My friends ask me to buy the expensive kind for them," Tigress sighed.

"They do pay you back, right?"

"Of course. I'm rich, not stupid," Tigress said.

"But if you don't like the parties why have them?" Po asked.

"To get 'lucky' remember?" Tigress sighed exhaustedly.

"And you're not the social type." Tigress nodded. "Well, then you're in a loop. And I can tell you about vicious loops," Po smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes with a smile. Now he was joking about his plight. It was a step forward.

"What did you have in mind to counteract my anti-socialism?"

"I'm not trying to do that," Po corrected. "You like your quietness. I can appreciate that. However, I have to make sure that you can function properly so that your friends don't throw parties you hate." Tigress thought about it. He did have a point. If Tigress could figure out a way to at least get outside more and enjoy it in some way, then her friends wouldn't badger her so much about partying.

"Okay, what do you propose?"

"It's time you met my friend, Monkey," Po smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the house was packed as always to hear Monkey's jokes. Tigress and Po were laughing together at a table as Monkey told one of his winning jokes. As the show ended, Po and Tigress went to the back to talk with the simian. "Another great entertainment."

"Haha, Po!" Then Monkey saw Tigress. "And a lady friend," He smiled with wide eyes, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure to see you, madam."

"Monkey, this is Tigress. The person I worked with," Po smirked.

"Ah, it is great to meet you, Mrs. Tigress. I hope you enjoyed the show," Monkey smiled with no sign of change in attitude.

"I did. It's not often you find someone who can make a joke out of the life you had," Tigress said amusingly.

"Ha, always greet life with a smile." Monkey joked, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do with Po."

"Um... actually, Monkey I was only going to-"

"Please come with me," Monkey insisted. Po looked back with an 'I'm sorry' face to Tigress. She just laughed and waved him off. Just then, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," She said to a young small child.

"Wow, you're very pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?" said the duck child. Tigress smiled.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Can I be your boyfriend?" The child asked excitedly. Tigress could only smile wider.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too old for you. I'm sure you'll find a girlfriend when you grow up," Tigress smiled.

"When I grow up, will my girlfriend be as pretty as you?" The duck toothily grinned. Tigress smiled as she bent down to his height.

"Only if you treat her nicely. What's your name?"

"Zan."

"Well, I'm Tigress, Zan. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. I lost them," Zan replied.

"Why don't we go find them?" Meanwhile, Po and Monkey were talking seriously in the back.

"What's the deal with the feline?"

"She's just my employer. She hired me as a personal chef," Po calmly explained.

"And you two are out here together because-"

"She doesn't go out much so I convinced her to come here and enjoy herself to be a little more... sociable." Monkey's face looked worried and cautious.

"Be careful, Po, not to rush it."

"Oh, I'm not going into a relationship with her. She's my employer, Monkey. How would that look?"

"Do you cook for her morning, noon, and night?"

"Well, not all the time."

"Proximity is the leading determiner of liking someone. I'm just saying-"

"I know," Po sternly said, more to himself than to Monkey. "I'm not going to repeat it."

"Does she know about your past?"

"Yes."

"Good, that way she will slow _you_ do as well," Monkey said. "Now let's find this woman."

"I hope she's okay. She doesn't really socialize well," Po sighed. Then the two were shocked to find Tigress sitting down with a family of ducks and a child duck sitting on her lap chatting happily.

"I think she's capable," Monkey smiled.

 **Continued...**


	12. Time to Party

Time to Party

* * *

"Aw, that's cute," Mrs. Falcon squawked. Crane rolled his eyes.

"So what happened next that was significant?" Crane asked.

"Well, that's when you guys wanted the party."

"Oh, yeah. The one I couldn't go to," Crane scratched the back of his head, remembering the reason why as he looked at Mrs. Falcon.

* * *

"Come on, Tigress," pleaded a young female mountain lion. Tigress was at a cafe to catch up with her friends. It had been about a month now since Po became her personal chef.

"I told you, Mei-Ling, I can't. There's a guy beneath me and I don't want to do anything without putting the noise-canceling floorboards," Tigress explained.

"And how long is that going to take?" Asked a snake.

"A while, Viper. I have to find the floorboards. Why do you want to party so badly?" Tigress asked. "It's not like I've had any luck with the parties anyway."

"I mean, what about Tai-Lung?"

"That's one incident out of many parties and that relationship didn't even go well," Tigress remarked.

"Well, that just means you have to have more of them to balance out the bad ones," Mei-Ling proposed. "I mean, let's face it. This is probably the only time you've been outside." Tigress didn't tell them about the times she went to Monkey's comedy nights or when Tigress visited her new child friend Zan. In fact, she didn't tell them about her new chef. There was a lot that Tigress didn't tell them. "You shouldn't be locked up in your room all day, you should be living life."

"This is the problem when you have overly social friends," Tigress muttered to herself.

"Why not just ask the guy to the party? He may like it. How old is he?" Viper asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because we don't want some old fogey messing up our fun saying, 'you folk shouldn't be so loud'." Mei-Ling mocked in an old crooked voice. "Or someone overly religious."

"Well-" Tigress stopped short. Po was actually a lot more sociable than Tigress, and she knew Monkey personally. So in addition to a party and cooking-

It probably wasn't a bad idea. And it would help Po get his mind off of things with his wife. "Let me... ask him," Tigress finally said.

"You mean it?"

"You know I can't say no to you guys," Tigress fakely smiled. She really could, but they were so persistent that they wore her down sometimes.

"Great! And Tigress, no sneaking out of the party unless it's with a guy friend. You're going to get lucky whether you like it or not," Viper remarked.

The next day, Po was sleeping in his bed. "Po, wake up."

"Mmm let me sleep, Tigress," Po mumbled. Then his eyes shot open as he looked at standing at the foot of the bed. "TIGRESS!?"

"Hello," Tigress smirked. Po was sure to cover himself with the blankets.

"What are you doing in my room? HOW are you in my room?!" Po exclaimed. Tigress unsheathed her claws as she pointed to the balcony window.

"I used my claws to pick the lock. Pretty handy."

"Hehe, puns," Po laughed. Then he shook his head. "Wait, wait. That's not important. What are you doing here?! In my room?! IN THE MORNING!?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Tigress said plainly.

"And it couldn't wait until I got out of bed?!"

"No," She simply replied. Po plopped his head into his hand.

"What's your question?"

"Will you help me host a party? I was hoping you could do the cooking," Tigress asked. "I was also going to ask Monkey if he could be the entertainment."

"That's it?" Po muttered. "Sure, I'll do it."

"You're okay with it, right? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Tigress has it ever occurred to you that THIS is making me uncomfortable right now?!" Po frantically exclaimed.

"You have the covers on. Nothing's unusual about that," Tigress said calmly.

"Yes, but since I don't have any CLOTHES on and it's MORNING, if I turn my legs the wrong way, you might see some part of my body with more blood in it than normal! Then both of us are going to be uncomfortable!" Po explained. Tigress finally understood.

"OH! Sorry! Sorry," Tigress quickly apologized, ran out the balcony window, and climbed up to her balcony window. Po sighed.

"Of all the people to work with, I had to work with this one," Po muttered. Though it was hard to adjust to at times, he still didn't regret it.

* * *

The party was alive. The crowd laughed and chuckled at Monkey's comedy. Po was cooking everything and Tigress had an open hibachi grill so the panda could display his skills. White hot flames soared as Po finished the dish for a lovely female cheetah. "Here you go," Po smiled charmingly. The cheetah giggled with her friends at the panda's cute mannerism. Po had forgotten how much he loved parties. His crush/love for Huai must have blinded him to that. He also noticed how much the people liked him. Po started looking back at his life. He never really had a bad experience with most people. Po finally guessed that it was because of his low-esteem and lack of self-confidence that lead him to believe that he wasn't _really_ liked by people. Po's dad always tried to tell him not to do this to himself, but Po just wouldn't listen.

Po looked to the corner where he saw Tigress talking with her friends. "Tigress, where did you get that guy? He's amazing!" Viper shouted over the noise of laughter, referring to the comedian. "And the chef is awesome!"

"I've been outside lately," Tigress smiled.

"Any young bucks catch your eye yet?" Mei-Ling smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"These drunk idiots don't interest me," Tigress muttered.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to flirt with the cute panda chef," Mei-Ling smirked as she staggered away. Tigress wasn't worried. Mei-Ling was already half drunk and Po really wasn't in the mood for another relationship. Tigress was interested in what would happen so she followed Mei-Ling along with Viper. "Hey, cutie."

"Good evening ma'am," Po said with a gentlemanly tone. "What can I get for you?"

"Bloody Mary mixed with _hard_ scotch," She breathed seductively. Po coughed a bit when the scent of liquor hit his nose.

"Well, there go the smell receptors," Po muttered under his breath, blinking away the liquor smell. "Coming." Tigress tried her best to not laugh as Po presented the drink to her. "Here you ma'am."

"You're very talented with the food there. How did Tigress find you?" Mei-Ling asked with a smirk. Po looked at Tigress, asking with his eyes for permission to tell her. Tigress smiled as she nodded.

"Simple. I'm her personal chef. I'm also the guy downstairs beneath her," Po smiled. Black coffee is known to sober people up pretty quickly, but a shocking fact can do that very well. Mei-Ling and Viper looked at their smug looking tiger friend with wide eyes.

"You're the guy downstairs?!" Viper exclaimed.

"Yep," Po smiled.

"Um... okay," Mei-Ling nodded, walking away with Tigress to scold her for not tell her about Po. The panda smiled as he continued to serve food while the party went on. Then a snow leopard came up to the bar, completely stoned.

"I hate life!" She burped.

"Nice to meet you too," Po calmly sighed. Another drunk... and it was a snow leopard.

"Why!? Why am I here!" She groaned.

"I don't know."

"Who am I again?" the snow leopard asked.

"I'm going to guess... A woman?"

"I am? YAY! Good on you, Song!" said the snow leopard. Po's ear perked up.

"You're Song? Hm, Tigress mentioned you," Po causally said.

"She did?! Does she finally want to have sex with me?" Song dumbly asked. Yep, that was the lesbian snow leopard.

"No, sorry," Po replied.

"Aw! Why! I'll be good!" Song staggered. Po smiled.

"I'm sure you will be. Why do you want Tigress to be your lover, though?"

"Because she's hot!" Song breathed out with liquor on her breath.

"Ugh, my poor nose," Po muttered. "Why don't you just wait for someone else?" Now Po's religion was known for having people in it that would criticize people like Song because of the Master's rule on homosexuality.

But Po knew the reason as to **_why_** the Master told him not to practice homosexuality. But he also remembered his dad saying, 'liars, cheaters, murders, hateful, hated, crooks, greedy people, lusty pervs, and other people are all in the same category. But the Master has given us a command to love these people even if they don't like us. Every friend does something that you're not going to like, but you like them as a person. Love the person yet hate what they do, while you worry about you. And while they have a right to do what they want, but they don't have a right to bash you over the head with their rights." In short, Po was the kind of guy to ACTUALLY be a follower of the Master.

"No one else will have me," Song said sadly. Po felt sad for her as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I know you'll find someone special for you," Po smiled. Suddenly, Song became woozy. "Come on, let me get you to a safe spot." Po picked her up and helped her to Tigress's room. "She won't be upset," Po convinced himself.

 **Continued...**


	13. End of the Party

End of the Party

* * *

The party was really alive now. People were dancing and twerking to the sound of the music. Po was done with his fair share of cooking because everyone was either too drunk to care or was satisfied. Po looked around from his open grill to find Tigress. He spotted her going to the fire escape outside. Po followed her and found her down at his balcony window. "Mind if I trouble you for a moment?" Po asked. Tigress simply gave an approving grunt.

"I'm surprised at you, you know," Tigress replied. Po was confused. "I didn't think you would be the kind of guy to party."

"I guess with all the stuff that I've been through, I forgot I liked parties. I was actually a very good entertainer at college."

"I bet," Tigress smirked, looking up at the stars. Then she sighed sadly as the noise of the party continued to blast. "I'm sorry that the parties kept you up at night."

"Don't worry, they weren't the reason I was up at night," Po answered somberly.

"Your wife?" Tigress guessed. Po smiled at her.

"Tonight is not the night to bring up the past," Po bravely remarked, about to go back upstairs.

"How about you face them," Tigress challenged. Po stopped and sighed. "Do you... miss her?"

"I do. Even after what she did, she was still a part of my life at some point," Po replied. An uneasy quiet past between them. "But she did teach me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never rush the Master of Love. Had I just trusted that he would send the right one I would have skipped the whole thing.

"I think you kind of _had_ to go through it," Tigress replied. Po was confused again. "You would still be the same before you met her. Tradgies tend to change people."

"You say that from experience?" Po asked, noticing her solemn expression. Tigress was silent. "I guess it's not time to talk about that kind of thing."

"Yeah," Tigress simply answered.

"But your cook is here for you if you need me," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back. Then they found something furry in front of them, hanging under Tigress's balcony.

"Hello, you two." Monkey grinned as he jumped onto Po's balcony. "They're here, guys." Soon, Mei-Ling and Viper came down as well.

"Tigress, where have you-" Mei-Ling stopped short when she realized that Tigress was with Po. "Nevermind. How are you two doing?"

"We're good. Trying to get some peace from the madness," Tigress grunted.

"You're sober," Po stated to Mei.

"Yeah, alcohol runs quickly through me."

"Who's watching the party?"

"Don't worry, I got some people on it," Viper assured.

"Right," Tigress sighed.

"Wow, it is really loud up there. Now I know why you didn't want any parties," noted Mei-Ling.

"Hey, Po. Why don't we go inside of your room? These many people are not good on one balcony," Monkey suggested.

"Sure, come on in," Po offered. They immediately heard the noise and racket upstairs.

"Geez, Po. How can you sleep with that noise?" Mei-Ling asked.

"You get used to it... sometimes," Po shrugged. Viper and Mei-Ling looked at each other.

"You know, Po. If you don't want the parties, we can stop them if you want," Viper offered.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to disrupt your fun time," Po smiled as the bumping of the music upstairs nearly deafened him. They could still talk and hear each other normally, but it was still noisy. Po rested on the couch while the others found seats around him.

"So what compelled you to stay here?" Mei-Ling asked.

"A marriage went south. Long story short, my wife cheated on me with my best friend, who was coincidentally her step-brother, and when he wanted to stop hurting me by sleeping with her, she felt rejected and left with the baby. After sleeping with five other men and the last one being an abuser, she killed herself and the baby."

"Oh my Master," Mei-Ling exclaimed in hushed awe.

"I'm so sorry, Po," Viper sympathized. It made her feel even worse when she realized that the parties would keep him up at night. And here Mei and Viper were trying to have fun at the expense of someone's misery. Po could sense the two blaming themselves.

"Don't worry, you two. You didn't know. And even if you did, it's not like you were trying to do it on purpose," Po smiled.

"Still, we're sorry."

"But hey, on a different topic, how did you guys like the show?" Po asked cheerfully. How a person in Po's place could return on his happy side that quickly was amazing to the others. The five of them chatted until sleep claimed all of them. Or at least two people in particular.

The next morning, Tigress slowly woke up and realized that she wasn't in her room. The noise upstairs was gone, and her head was resting against something very soft and furry. She slowly moved her head to see she was resting against Po's shoulder. The panda was sleeping soundly. Tigress carefully slipped away and looked around to see where Mei-ling and Viper were. Then she saw a note in Po's small kitchen by Mei-Ling.

 _Dear Tigress,_

 _Sorry for leaving so soon. Monkey took us back to our houses. And don't worry about us asking for another party. We'll give Po some peace and quiet. You and Po have fun now. ;)_

 _Mei-Ling_

Tigress rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but blush at the idea. She threw the paper away and went to Po's room. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't pick the lock for her front door, only her balcony one. Tigress glanced around and noticed one of Po's shirt on the ground. She picked it up and intended to put it away for him when she smelled his scent on the shirt. The scent wasn't strong like most of the guys she dated. They had strong bad odor or scent. Po's was... calming. Soothing actually. Tigress wrestled with a bad idea in her head.

"I'm sure he won't miss it," Tigress convinced herself. Plus it was big so it would keep her warm in the winter. "I'll just borrow it. To... clean out the stains." The shirt was dirty. Tigress made her way upstairs and got into her room. The place was a mess, but Tigress was used to that after a party. Just as long as no one was here when the party was over, she was fine. Then she went to her room.

* * *

"Oh dear," Crane muttered.

"How did she take to Song being in her room?" Mrs. Falcon asked cautiously.

"Um..." Po stuttered.

* * *

Po woke up to the sound of the telephone. He reached over to the side of the couch and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Po. I was just wondering if I could come over to see how you were doing," Wugu said somberly. He had gotten that way over the months.

"Ah sure. I actually need to go to work but I work upstairs from my room."

"You do? For who?" Wugu asked.

"I'll explain later. Just come to the top level and I'll give you some stuff I want you to take to Mom and Dad."

"Okay," Wugu hung up. Then Po heard a loud noise.

"PO!" Or rather a loud woman. "GET UP HERE!"

"That can not be good." Po quickly hustled out of the door and up the stairs to Tigress's floor. Po knocked on the door and Tigress bolted the door open. Her angry glare and growling roar struck Po scared stiff...

And slightly aroused. "No, no, no! Now is not the time, dude," Po said to himself.

"Do you mind telling me why Song is in my room?" Tigress asked. Po's memory quickly recalled.

"OH! Yeah, um... She was drunk and I didn't want anyone to do something to her in that state. So I locked her in your room."

"Without my permission?"

"It would scare her if she woke up in my room," Po explained. He had a point. "Plus, I can't very well just leave her to the will of mindless drunken men and women." Tigress rolled her eyes as she rubbed her nose's bridge.

"You have such a big heart," she sighed. "Okay, when she wakes up, tell me. I'll be in the lobby talking to Mr. Oogway."

"You mean you're not going to stay and make sure she's okay?"

"And have her try and get morning sex with me? No thank you," Tigress muttered. "You deal with her." She stormed out of her apartment room and went down the elevator. Po shrugged and decided to clean up a bit. He might as well be Tigress's butler for all the extra stuff he did. But Tigress did pay him well. Pretty soon, Song staggered out of Tigress's room, tightly clutching the bed sheets around her body. She was still clothed, but she was scared.

"What happened?" She asked the panda timidly. Po smiled at her as he cleaned the dishes.

"Ah, you're up. You were stone drunk and I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt or anything. So I made sure that you were locked in Tigress's room. Did anyone harm you?"

"No, no. It's just... last night was my first time drinking," Song replied. "Ugh, never again."

"Let me make you some tea for that headache," Po offered.

"Thank you. And thank you for taking care of me, Mr..."

"Po. Just Po is fine."

"I'm Song," The snow leopard smiled.

 **Continued...**


	14. Song of Woe

Song of Woes

* * *

"So, you're Tigress's cook?" Song asked.

"Yes, and you're Tigress's secret admirer," Po joked. Song sadly chuckled.

"More like her secret rejection," She sighed.

"Why is that?" Po asked. Song sighed again.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"You don't think that anyone else will have you?" Po guessed. Song's eyes widened.

"Um... what did I say at the party?" Song asked, now embarrassed.

"It's okay," Po smiled reassuringly, "You didn't say anything too revealing. Except you wanted to have sex with Tigress."

"I said that!?" Song cried out. "Now she's never going to date me?"

"You...just want Tigress to date you?"

"Yes! I love her!" Po stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Po sighed. "You just... remind me of myself when I was younger."

"How so?" Song asked.

"I thought I loved someone. But in reality, I was in love with the idea of being loved and loving others. But I don't want to bother you with my tale of woe," Po said, knowing that felines had a natural curiosity complex.

"No, no, no. Please. What happened?"

"Long story short. Wife cheats on me with step-brother."

"Oh."

"When the step-brother finally can't stand seeing me hurt again, he rejects my wife and she takes our baby and leaves."

"Oh!"

"And after sleeping with five guys, she kills herself, the baby, and the abuser in a fire."

"Oh!" Song exclaimed. "I... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Po."

"It's alright. Anyways, I know what you're going through."

"Are you saying that I don't really love Tigress, but I love the idea of loving Tigress?" Song asked. Rather than answer the question, Po asked another question.

"Let me ask you something. Do you know why you're a lesbian?" Song was caught off guard.

"Yes, it's my preference and it's who I am."

"Have you date guys before?"

"Yes."

"Have you dated girls before?"

"Yes."

"Then why is Tigress so special?" Song found herself caught. Why was Tigress so special?

"She makes me feel special. She... doesn't treat me like a one night stand."

"I'm sorry that careless men have treated you like that," Po apologized. Song gave a chuckle.

"It's the women that treat me like that." Po was surprised. But then again, same sex, same problems. "I stopped dating men because they just... didn't know me or get me."

"Hmm, I can understand that. So what about the women?"

"Well, most of the women I've dated are just trying to get some... relief in bed. I just want a relationship," Song sighed.

"And Tigress?"

"Tigress at least doesn't outright reject me. But I... it's never going to work, is it?"

"You don't know that," Po smiled.

"Why are you encouraging me?" Song asked.

"Huh?"

"You're religious, aren't you?" Po was incredibly surprised.

"How... How on earth did you know that?"

"Just... how you act and talk. You remind me of my grandma, the only good religious person I've ever met."

"Your parents weren't?"

"My parents still don't accept my change," Song sighed. "I still don't understand why the Master hates my guts because I'm lesbian."

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate anyone. He just hates what we do."

"You seem like a logical person... that's also religious," Song smirked a bit. She was suggesting that the two were completely opposite of each other. "Why does the Master have a problem with homosexuality?" She knew that it was a trap because most mindless religious people would just default to a simple, 'he said so'. But Po simply looked over to a wall where an intricate painting was hung.

"How long did it take you to make that painting for Tigress?" Po asked. The snow leopard turned over to the painting. She was surprised that Tigress kept it.

"Three days, 14 hours, 3 minutes, and 23 seconds," Song sighed, "But who's counting?" Po smiled at her as he finally finished her tea for her. "Thank you."

"Now, how did you feel when Tigress got it?"

"She loved it! I was so happy," Song smiled remembering the event.

"Now, if she had thrown the painting away and took a cheap painting from a different lesbian, much less beautiful than yourself, and had sex with her, how would you feel?"

"I... I would feel... destroyed," Song replied.

"Sex and marriage are symbolic things from the Master to animal kind. Two individuals coming together to become one; physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. They're also gifts from the Master. Now homosexuality isn't the ONLY thing that involves sex that he hates. There are other perverted things. Like cheating. The real issue behind all of these things is that it's basically trampling on a gift from someone who loves you. Practically, there are some health problems, but the real issue is that it's a relationship issue between the Master and animal-kind." Song never thought of it like that.

"Oh."

"But if you don't want a relationship with the Master, then it doesn't matter. People think if you DON'T Follow the Master you're an awful person. While that tends to be true, the Master wants a willing relationship. My concern is those who call themselves followers of the Master yet are more focus on the religion than the relation."

"You think they don't do their fair share?"

"I could care less about that. I'm worried more about the people they interact with. If they lead anyone, even the lowest of them, to think that the Master is someone that cares nothing about them, it's better if they die than to do that," Po argued. Song smiled.

"You're a good person, Po," Song sighed. "Maybe you're right. I guess I liked the idea of finally finding someone that will treat me right that... I didn't consider their feelings towards me."

"Um... I feel I have to tell you something about Tigress. She um... well, you know she's not a lesbian, right?" Po said. Song's eyes shot open.

"She's not!" Song exclaimed. The snow leopard facepalmed herself. "I'm such an idiot! That's why!"

"What made you think that she was?"

"I don't know. She was turning down guys left and right."

"Have you considered the kind of guys that asked her out?" Po suggested. Song thought about it. Most of them were drunken idiots that didn't know how to treat women or themselves.

"Yeah, you do have a point," Song sighed. "I've been wasting my time, then."

"Well, then don't waste any more time. Work on bettering yourself in the meanwhile," Po smiled. Song smiled back as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Po." She put the bed sheet back in Tigress room. Just then, a knock on the door came. "Is that her?"

"No, that's probably my brother-in-law," Po replied.

"You mean the one-"

"Don't worry. He's nice and he's not as bad as you think. He was the only one that was really concerned about me," Po said as he opened the door. Song's mouth dropped a little when she saw Wugu.

"Hey, Po."

"Hey, Wugu. The stuff is downstairs. Are you coming, Song?" Po asked.

"Um... yeah," She nervously replied. The three went down and got the stuff that Po needed to return.

"There. Now you have everything."

"Thanks," Wugu sighed. Po smiled as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Wugu. I know it's been ten months now, but things have gone for the better for us. Have you talked with that counselor I told you about?"

"Yeah. It's tough, though," Wugu sighed.

"You're Po's late wife's step-brother?" Song asked. Wugu looked around Po and really saw Song for the first time. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Um... yeah. Wait, how do you know about me?"

"Po told me about what happened to her. I'm sorry that you went through that," Song sympathetically replied.

"It's okay. I'm recovering a bit," Wugu replied, giving a brave kind of smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Song. You're-"

"Wugu," he replied.

"Well, nice that you two have gotten to know each other," Po said, oblivious to what was happening between them.

"Um... I just need to make a call for a moment," Wugu stumbled, calling some random person. Song whispered to Po.

"He seems... nice."

"I know he seems cold and distant, but he did lose someone close to him," Po sighed.

"And he's single."

"Yes, he-" Then Po caught on to what was happening. "Yes, he's single. Why?"

"No reason," Song quickly said.

"You're not thinking of... switching, are you? Are you actually attracted to him?"

"It's not impossible, Po," Song remarked. "It's just that... I don't know. He is pretty cute and I definitely know why your wife took a liking to him." Po just gave Song a deadpanned look. "I'm so sorry Po, I didn't- No offense, right?" Song nervously smiled.

"None taken," Po muttered. "But what about your 'preference'? I know that people have an insanely hard time switching back to heterosexuality, mainly because their former friends criticize them."

"I'm not going to go back immediately, but... I want to try and at get to know him better. I'm tired of trying to do the impossible with Tigress." Song sighed. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh, crud! I just remembered. I have no ride back home."

"I can take you home," Wugu suddenly spoke up. "If... if that's okay with you."

"Um... okay," Song agreed. Po simply smiled as they took the elevator down. Tigress was in the lobby, stalling for time when Song came out of the elevator with Wugu in tow.

"Uh oh," Tigress muttered, trying to be invisible. Song spotted her and went over to talk to her in private.

"Tigress?" said the female snow leopard. Tigress now had to act kind.

"Song, how are you doing?" Tigress gritted her teeth.

"It's okay, I understand you're not... like me," Song explained. "I won't be bothering you now. I honestly thought that you were... you know-"

"A lesbian?"

"Yeah."

"No, no I'm not," Tigress clarified. "Sorry that you were... misled."

"I'm sorry for bothering you about it. You can throw away that painting if you want. I won't be in your contact circle anymore," Song replied, briefly smiling as she was about to leave.

"Now wait," Tigress stopped her. "I never said we couldn't be friends. Just stop hitting on me."

"Okay. I will," Song smiled as she went out with Wugu to her house. Tigress glared at Po.

"What?! What did I do?"

"That's what I was about to ask. You magically get her to stop bothering me? What **did** you do?"

"Simple. I told her you weren't a lesbian."

"You mean she honestly didn't know?"

"Did you ever say you weren't?" Po asked.

"Well, no. But she could have taken a hint."

"And there's your problem. Sometimes you just have to be blunt with people," Po explained. Tigress rolled her eyes but then smirked.

"You're incredibly cute," Tigress smirked, making the panda blush. "Was that blunt enough?" Tigress asked as she went to the elevator.

"Very," Po gulped. "Hey wait!"

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting part," Crane chuckled.

"Did the two of you ever have problems being so close, proximity-wise to each other?" Mrs. Falcon asked. Po pulled at his collar for air.

"Um... well-"

 **Continued...**


	15. The Imagination

The Imagination

* * *

Po shot up from the bed and growled in irritation. He looked down at his sheets. "Ugh, not again. This is the third time this week." Po was having problems sleeping, but not in the way most people would think. Every time he woke up, he had a pair of soiled underwear (He started wearing it because of Tigress's intrusion), and it wasn't urea that was soaking the underwear. "Why?" Po asked annoyed as he quickly changed and went upstairs. "It doesn't help that I keep having these dreams as well," Po sighed, "Ah, well. Tigress's plain and ordinary lifestyle doesn't leave much for the... 'imagination'. On the bright side, she doesn't do anything to provoke it further."

* * *

"And he only lasted five minutes in bed! The worst guy I've ever had," Mei-Ling growled. Poor Po was in the kitchen while listening to the conversation of women. Tigress, Mei-Ling, Viper, and now Song were discussing an interesting subject: Men... and their performance in bed. Po was mentally screaming.

"Yep, Tigress doesn't do anything to provoke it. But her friends do," Po sighed. "Just tune them out."

"You're really having a bad streak, Mei-Ling" Song offered. "What about you, Viper?"

"Oh, I have this cute python that I have my eye on. I know for a fact that he's a virgin, but I can work with it," Viper hissed happily. "Being able to teach them is all the fun."

"But still, is it too hard to find a nice guy that knows what they're doing?" Mei-Ling huffed.

"Why," Po softly wept to the Master, "Why must I be tortured?"

"Ugh," Tigress muttered, "Do you guys have to be so... free discussing this? I mean, Po's right over there."

"Oh, Po doesn't mind. Right, Po?" Song asked across the large room.

"Sure, it's not like any of these things are EVER going to apply to me in my CURRENT situation," Po said bluntly. The sarcasm was very evident in his voice, making the girls flinch.

"Sorry about that, Po," Mei-Ling apologized.

"It's okay. Males have their porn. It's only fair that women have theirs," Po commented. This confused everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Mei-Ling asked as the four of them transferred to the kitchen table.

"What you guys are doing is hurting yourselves because you're having so many expectations. And most guys aren't going to meet the expectations because... well quite frankly they're not real," Po replied.

"Huh?"

"For example, Mei-Ling. She wants a nice guy that knows what he's doing. Well, the guy has to have a lot of experience with HER alone. Each woman is different. The ideal woman for guys is someone who just point-blank tells them what arouses them."

"But where's the romance?" Viper sighed.

"In your head, and that's the problem," Po said, "Men have porn to have unrealistic standards, but you guys seem to have gossip and talking with each other for that."

"How is that causing unrealistic standards?"

"Simple, you're not demonizing them, but de-animalizing them. That's just subtle criticism. Plus, take it from a guy's perceptive. If I were to hear this conversation it would either arouse me or break my confidence. I'm not saying that you can't talk about it, but be careful about the words you use. Because you tend to believe what comes out of your mouth."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," Viper replied.

"But Po, women aren't as complicated as men think. We're really the same," Mei-Ling argued. Po sighed.

"Oh, I didn't want to do this. How much do you guys... trust me?" Po asked awkwardly.

"Uh."

"Completely," Viper interrupted Tigress.

"So do I have permission to do a... physical experiment?" Po asked.

"Just stay away from my breasts and we have a deal," Mei-Ling joked. Po really wasn't the guy that to take advantage of someone. The girls wondered if he even could. The panda moved behind Song and rubbed his fingers expertly against the top of her neck in the back.

"Oooooh," Song shivered.

"Snow leopards have a very sensitive spot in the back of their neck when you apply pressure to it. That's why a lot of male snow leopards rub their necks when they're nervous. They're trying to fight off the nervousness." Po moved to Mei-Ling and slid his finger down her spine.

"Oooooh," Mei-Ling tingled.

"Mountain lions have a sensitive back. This is why most of them have weak backs when they get older," Po explained. He moved to Viper and rubbed the corners of her cheeks.

"Ahhhhh," Sighed the snake in a relaxed voice.

"Vipers, normally, have sensitive cheeks that usually make the fangs pop out," Po said, noticing hers weren't coming out.

"I don't have any fangs," Viper moaned in a dazed voice. Po stopped and walked back around the kitchen table.

"What about tigers?" Mei-Ling asked pointing to Tigress.

"If you touch them when they don't want to be, you get 3 lacerations, a concussion, and three broken ribs," Po explained, giving the girls some drinks.

"You know that from experience?" Tigress smirked.

"No, but my friend does. My point is that people, especially women, are built differently. You guys are honestly setting yourselves up for disappointment each time. Yeah, porn will get men thinking about women in the most terrible way and cause exaggerated and awful standards for women. I'm not saying that's not reality. But you can't ignore something that is so subtle that often good guys are overlooked because of it. And it makes it worse when a girl expects so much yet she doesn't even know what she wants or needs. That drives guys into depression, leaving the girl, grief, porn, you name it." Po could see their sad faces.

"I'm not trying to condemn you guys. I'm just telling the story I've lived. The nice respectful guys are often overlooked because young women like you have different expectations and they don't know what they want versus what they need. And trust me, I know how that is," Po ended ominously. The girls knew what he meant. He was talking about his wife. It drove the point home.

"We're sorry, Po," Mei-Ling said somberly as she drunk the water that Po gave to them.

"Oh, one more thing about tigers: They make the best tasting breast milk." Mei, Song, and Viper spat out their water. Tigress didn't drink yet, but she was laughing at her friends' reactions.

"How on Earth do you know that?!" Mei-Ling demanded to know.

"I had a friend of my dad's who was pregnant. After they had the baby, she started breastfeeding. She would put her milk in the fridge and I accidentally tasted some. When I asked where she got the milk, she laughed and told me. I wasn't embarrassed. I wanted more," Po said with a completely straight face. Tigress stifled her laughing as her friends just looked at him with agape mouths.

"Did you know about this?" Viper asked Tigress.

"No, but it's fun to watch your reactions," Tigress smirked.

"Po, I don't need any more info. It's kind of uncomfortable to talk about stuff like that," Mei-Ling said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Po said sarcastically. "Then maybe you'll understand why it's uncomfortable for me to hear you guys talking about how and where men should put their-"

"Okay! Okay! We're sorry," Mei-Ling muttered. Tigress smiled as the doorbell rang. It was Monkey.

"Hey Monkey, how are you doing?" Po smiled, giving his simian friend a powerful pat on the back.

"Ah! Po, easy or you'll give me a beating like that tiger lady when I accidentally touched her butt," Monkey said. Mei, Song, and Viper spat their water again and Tigress just snickered. "Did I miss something?"

"Okay, we're going with Monkey to the mall. We're out of here," Mei-Ling declared.

"Aw, don't you want to stay a little?" Po asked with a mischievous grin.

"With you? No! You'll make me choke on my water," growled the mountain lion. The four left the tiger and panda alone in the penthouse. Po chuckled as Tigress rounded the table.

"So, you weren't kidding when you said you were popular with the felines," Tigress smirked.

"Yeah, I've had some crazy adventures," Po chuckled. Tigress smiled as she grabbed an apple from the basket as she leaned against the counter.

"So, what else do you know about tigers?"

"Nothing much really. I only know about snow leopards, vipers, and mountain lions because I've had friends like that. Especially snow leopards. I can't get rid of them," Po said slightly annoyed. Po turned around to his cutting board only to see Tigress resting her bottom on the counter in front of it. "Um."

"So you never had a tiger friend?" Tigress smirked, jumping off the counter and slowly walking up to him.

"I... Uh... no, I never got that privilege. The friend of my dad quickly moved after the baby grew up," Po stuttered. His back hit the fridge.

"So you don't know how we, in a way, hunt down our... prey?" Tigress asked huskily. Po gulped, making Tigress smirk wider as she placed her sharp claws on his clothed chest. Po looked away from her eyes. He tried not to look down. Tigress had a great figure and a pleasing pair of breasts in addition. Hers were bigger than Huai, which made Po's job all the more har... difficult.

However, it was a good thing he did. He glanced down and saw something interesting. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" Tigress's eyes popped opened as she backed away. Now Po was smirking.

"Uh... I..." Great, now the panda had an edge on her. "Uh... I... saw it on the ground when I leaving and I thought that I would... wash it," she lied. Po was having too much fun to stop now and started backing her into the counter.

"That doesn't explain why you're 'wearing' it," Po smiled.

"Uh... I was... in a hurry... and I... thought that you would be... okay with it," Tigress replied embarrassed. "You're not upset, are you?"

"Nah, you can keep it. I just want to see your face when I caught you off guard," Po smirked. Tigress smirked back as she pushed him back a bit.

"Silly panda," Tigress jested. Suddenly, she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What?"

"Huai... she used to call you that," Tigress said sadly, "I... I didn't want to bring up bad memories." Po smiled as he took Tigress's hand and directed her face to look at him.

"Tigress, I appreciate the gesture, but just being with you and your friends have helped me forget my past."

"I don't want you to forget them," Tigress said, confusing the panda. "I want you to get through them. Pain like that shouldn't happen to anyone. So to make sure that it doesn't happen again, you have to get through it and learn how to avoid it in the future. But I don't want to make a wound fester."

Po smiled widely. "Thank you." Tigress smiled back. His smiles were always so contagious. Po looked into her eyes. Something about them made his heart beat faster. They... challenged him, seduced him, yet still wanted him to put up a fair fight to win her over. Tigress looked into his eyes. So much pain yet so much peace. So calm and mesmerizing. Tigress wasn't aware that her hands ghosted his chest. Or that his hands were proceeding to wrap around her slender toned waist. Or that his soft looking lips were about to come in contact with hers.

* * *

"Did you kiss?"

"No."

"DANG IT!" Crane shouted. Po and Mrs. Falcon were surprised. "I mean, why not?"

 **Continued...**


	16. Design and Purpose

Design and Purpose

* * *

"Tigress!" Shouted a familiar voice. Tigress and Po growled at the interruption, but then they realized their positions. They backed away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no. I-"

"Tigress, why wasn't I invited to the party?!" Shouted the voice. Tigress groaned.

"It's Tai-Lung. He's going to chew my ear off because I didn't invite him. Stupid-"

"Okay. I think I have an idea. Look, stay in my room. I'll call you up when he's ready?"

"Ready for what?" Tigress asked.

"Don't worry about it," Po smiled.

"Tigress, I know you're in there! I can hear you!"

"Deal," Tigress whispered as she rushed to the balcony window. Po opened the door.

"Listen, you- Oh, you're not Tigress."

"The female tiger that owns this apartment? Never heard of her," Po said sarcastically.

"Well, where is she?"

"She went downstairs. She'll be back up in a moment. Why don't you stay and wait for her?" Po offered, going over to dry the dishes.

"Listen, I don't have time to wait for her," Tai-Lung hastily replied.

"Aw, I was going to make Du-man soup," Po smirked. Tai-Lung's eyes widened. That was his favorite.

"Ugh, okay. I'll stay," Tai-Lung relented, furiously sitting down and drumming his fingers on the counter. He watched the door while his food was being prepared.

"So, you're angry at Tigress for not inviting you?" Po asked.

"First, she doesn't have the parties for some loser beneath her, and then she has one without telling me?! How would you feel?"

"Like you are currently?" Po guessed. Tai-Lung huffed.

"How long is she going to be?"

"I don't know," Po shrugged. "But in the meantime, it goes against my religion to let someone stay mad for long." Tai-Lung's eyebrow perked up.

"What kind of religion do you have?"

"The interactive kind," Po smiled. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes as Po continued to cook. Then something dawned on Tai.

"Wait, who are you?" Tai-Lung asked. Po laughed.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to ask the question. My name is Po."

"No I mean, why are you here? Are you Tigress's-"

"Cook? Yes," Po finished.

"Oh. Okay," Tai-Lung said relieved. "I thought you were... never mind," Po smirked, knowing what he was thinking.

"So, why are you upset though? You just have to wait until the next party," Po suggested.

"And when is that going to be? When the idiot downstairs is gone? Sure," Tai-Lung remarked.

"You get in this place for free, right?"

"No, I have to pay an admission fee, like everyone else," Tai-Lung muttered, bitterly.

"You didn't before?"

"No, that was when Tigress and I were dating."

"How far back was that?" Po asked.

"Two years."

"What the-" Tai-Lung turned to the panda and saw a slightly frustrated yet mainly confused face. "Why on earth are you here wasting your time then?"

"What?"

"You could go to any strip joint you choose and you choose here? With your ex? Why are you tormenting yourself?"

"I come for the parties," Tai-Lung said defensively.

"Yeah right. I've been to the parties that Tigress throws. They aren't any different from other parties and I can show you some good parties. Next excuse, playboy," Po barked. Tai-Lung was surprised at the panda's directness.

"It's... complicated," Tai-Lung struggled. "And I don't appreciate talking about it with people I just met."

"Well you don't always get what you want, do you?" Po smirked with a hint of flare. "Now eat," Tai-Lung growled a bit but calmed down when he ate the soup.

"This is... good."

"Thank you for noticing," Po smirked, "My religion has taught me to make everything to the best of my ability," Tai-Lung grunted.

"Listen, I'm not the most... devout person when it comes to religion so-"

"Hmm, and why is that?"

"There's no purpose in it, no reason behind it, no plan to it."

"Hmm, that's funny coming from you," Po smugly replied. Tai-Lung growled as he stood up to go.

"You know nothing about me," Tai-Lung grunted as he walked towards the door.

"You were a designer baby from your rich parents. Genetically modified to physically be the 'perfect model'. From age 2-18, you taught yourself how to get anything you wanted, and for the most part, you always got what you wanted," Po paused to sigh, "Which was the problem for you. You were bored and frustrated, wanting more out of the life you were leading but couldn't find it.

"Everything came so easily until you met Tigress, who didn't care. She didn't give you what you wanted and that attracted you. Someone who could actually think for themselves and didn't just do what you said because you were a model. She challenged you. But you kept failing to meet the challenge. You kept trying to find another way around the problem when you didn't want to meet it head-on. But now, Tigress doesn't want to keep challenging you anymore because you keep failing. So she leaves. You don't know what you miss until it's gone, so you stay around her to get the same feeling," Po finished.

Tai-Lung seemed paralyzed.

"Wh... What are you? A... stalker or an angel?"

"I thought you weren't religious?" Po smirked. He drank a cup of water. "Now, are you going to settle down or you going to just brush off this whole thing and seek after the thing you can't get." Tai-Lung sat back down.

"I have... questions," Tai-Lung stated thickly.

"Naturally."

"How did you know all of that?"

"You're not the quietest in a room, Tai-Lung. It's not hard to hear your story being told to one of your newest flings. But some of the stuff I've just come to observe," Po replied.

"Why did you pay so much attention?"

"Because... you remind me of my wife," Po said sadly. "Long story short: She cheated on me with her step-brother and when he couldn't bear to see me hurt anymore, she took off with our child and then committed suicide after dating an abuser."

"Whoa."

"My wife always got what she wanted. I think it's because of that tendency that she became... mentally unstable when it wasn't given to her. And I don't want that to happen to anyone else, especially you. As much of a pain that Tigress says you are, I know that people can change," Po smiled warmly. Tai-Lung sighed. "You and Tigress won't be dating buds, but I would try and strive for a friend. You'll still get your challenge and you won't be as entangled. Besides-"

"I know, I know. There is a friend that stickest closer than a brother. I heard the verse before," Tai-Lung sighed.

"I was just going to say that Tigress has other nice looking friends, but if you want to quote the Master's book, go ahead," Po joked. Tai-Lung smiled a bit.

"You're... a different kind of religious person. I haven't seen anyone like you."

"'A peculiar people and a royal priesthood'. Besides, I know why you look at religion the way you do. You see it as rules and regulations."

"And it's not?"

"Of course it is. But they're rules and regulations for a relationship with the Master. Without a relationship with him, the rules and regulations mean nothing. They have good benefits and reasons for being there, but ultimately they will mean nothing to the person who doesn't value who made them. You don't follow who you don't know," Po explained.

"You said the rules of the Master have reasons. How do you know?" Tai-Lung asked. There were some rules that even some religious people had a hard time understanding and wondered if there was a reason.

"What is that bowl in front of you used for?" Po asked.

"To... hold soup?"

"And that chair?"

"To sit on?"

"Braces between the legs of the chair?"

"To make sure they don't fall apart. Where are you going with this?"

"Mathematically and realistically speaking, everything that exists has a purpose. Even the most insignificant thing you can think of had or has an intended purpose," Po explained. "The Big Boom, for me, doesn't have a reason and violates that law."

"Huh, I never thought about it. My parents were never really... close to the Master."

"Well, I can tell you life is an interesting rollercoaster, but it's nice to have someone screaming with you along the ride," Po smiled.

"So, do you live far from here?"

"Oh, I live one below from Tigress," Po replied. Tai-Lung's face just dropped as he gave Po a deadpanned look. The panda gave a small smug look.

"And you were just going to let me keep making a fool of myself until you were done, huh?" Tai-Lung guessed.

"Guilty," Po laughed. "Now let me tell Tigress that she can stop hiding from you." Tai-Lung looked offended. "Hey, with the way you came in, can you blame her?"

"Yeah, you're right," Tai huffed as Po texted Tigress. "Is it hard... cooking with Tigress?"

"She doesn't eat that much."

"She's very attractive and she wouldn't have stopped the parties for you if she didn't care. But with your past... events-"

"I get what you're trying to say," Po continued. He sighed, "It's... I don't think I'll be in a relationship anytime soon."

"And being with her doesn't affect that?" Po sighed, but he didn't answer. "I'm just saying, I messed up with her. Don't fight against an opportunity."

"I know," Po sighed as Tigress came through the balcony window. Tigress crossed her arms as Tai-Lung stood up from his seat.

"Well, you wanted to see me?" Tigress grunted. Tai-Lung sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for bothering you. About the parties and everything. I guess I was... trying to get back what we had," Tai paused. "But that's not going to happen."

"No," Tigress declared, "No it's not."

"I understand," Tai-Lung said humbly. "I hope we could at least be friends, though."

"We'll see," Tigress simply said. Tai-Lung nodded.

"Hey, Po. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Sure thing, DB."

"DB?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Designer Baby," Po smirked. Tai-Lung laughed and left the apartment. Tigress stared at Po. "Why is it that every time I interact with one of your 'friends', you seem angry at me?"

"Because I don't expect you to change them."

"I don't. I talk and then they feel the need to change," Po innocently said. Tigress smiled. Then what Tai-Lung said popped into his mind. "Um... Tigress, I have to go to my family's for a while. I have to make sure that they're fine with everything, which means I won't be here for a week."

"Oh, okay," Tigress sadly replied. She had an idea of why he said that all of a sudden. "I'll be sure not to burn down the kitchen." Po gave a short chuckle.

* * *

"What was that about?" Crane asked.

"I... felt like I was getting too close to her too fast. I needed some space," Po replied.

"So it was pretty dull at the parents' house then?" Falcon stated.

"Well-"

 **Continued...**


	17. When The Master Speaks

When the Master Speaks

* * *

"Wait, how did you know about Tai-Lung anyways?" Mrs. Falcon asked.

"He was a regular at Mr. Ping's shop. He's pretty loud with his business. That and I could pick up on some things that were going through his head," Po explained, "I've learned how deduce pretty well."

"Oh?" Crane smirked. "How well?" Po smirked back.

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"Come on, what about me? What have you learned about me?" Mrs. Falcon asked. Po shrugged.

"I can assume that you're a beautiful female falcon that as a major in business management and a minor in psychology-"

"You do?" Crane asked.

"Don't you remember when you interviewed me?" Mrs. Falcon asked offended that he couldn't remember. "Go on."

"You're not married as of now, you're a kind of 'go with the flow' person, you only have one parent, you don't like investing too much into relationships because of past problems, and you're currently sleeping with Crane at work." The two birds beaks dropped as Po smirked. "That enough for you?"

"H... How-"

"You have a picture of your parent on your desk, you don't act like your married, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting that close to Crane. Tigress said that Crane was married to another crane for 10 years. I imagine that you don't want to get too attached because you're afraid of being hurt again. Otherwise, Crane would have married you. I know you're 'playing' at work because birds produce a certain smell when they mate. It's faint but it's there." Po replied. "And your diploma's up in your desk office."

"Ahem," Crane grunted, as the falcon blushed brightly. "Um... what else happened?"

* * *

"Ah, Po," Mom said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Are you okay?" Po asked, making sure they were fine. Mom and Dad were moving on, but they still felt like Po was a victim of their carelessness. It helped a bit that he started to act like their second son. "Ooo, dumplings."

"Ah, ah," Mom shouted, whacking his hand with the spoon. "Not yet."

"Aw," Po pouted. Maybe acting like their son a little too well. Speaking of son, "Where is Wugu?" Po asked. It had been about a month since Po last saw the snow leopard.

"He should be here already," Mom said pensively.

"I wouldn't be worried about him," Po smiled. Then he got serious. "So, how are things between you and him since..." Mom stopped stirring.

"It's been different. I can't help but think that it was mainly our fault. If we hadn't been married, their relationship would have been ordinary," Mom slowly explained. Po gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I find it funny how people blame themselves for stuff that isn't their fault, but then some blame others for stuff that is their fault," Po said. "You couldn't have known, Mom."

"I know," She sighed as the front door opened. "Wugu?"

"I'm here."

"Hi, Mrs. Munin," Said a familiar female voice. Po looked into the living room to see Wugu and Song taking off their coats.

"Song," Po announced, causing the two the stiffen. "How are you doing?"

"I... I'm fine," Song nervously stuttered. Po saw Wugu with his nervous grin. "Wha what are you doing here, Po?"

"I came to visit my mother-in-law. Is that okay?" Po asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Yeah, it's okay," Song muttered.

"Um... I'll go in the kitchen to talk to Mom," Wugu offered.

"No, Song, you go. I need to talk with Wugu," Po declared. Song slowly made her way to the kitchen and peeked out of its entryway periodically. "Spill it," Po said, knowing something was up. Wugu sighed.

"Song and I are... dating."

"WHAT?!" Po shouted in a whisper.

"But let me explain-"

"You meet someone for a second and a MONTH later you say lets, 'let's be boyfriend/girlfriend'?" Po wasn't angry at the fact they didn't tell him. Basically, Po was worried that Wugu was going too fast...again.

"It was actually a week after-"

"A Week?!"

"Po, listen!" Wugu pleaded. "We both agreed that we wouldn't even consider being married until five years of dating. And absolutely no sex during that time." Po's eyebrow rose in confusion. "We both don't want to rush things. Song doesn't know if she wants to be straight again, and I'm not sure if I've moved on from Huai yet. Dating allows us to figure out if we're right for each other and settle out those differences." Po was silent for a moment.

"But why so long?" Wugu was incredulous.

"Really? That's your complaint?"

"I'm just saying. There's such a thing as too much dating."

"I know, but we're being careful about this," Wugu sighed.

"While kissing, grabbing, and cuddling like normal couples do?" Po smirked. Wugu glared at his panda brother.

"You know, I liked you a lot more when you didn't interact with that tiger lady," Wugu muttered. Song popped out of the kitchen.

"Is it alright to come inside?" she asked.

"You're fine, Song," Po smiled as she came to stand next to Wugu.

"So... how are things with this Tigress?" Wugu asked

"She's fine. Nothing really... too weird," Po slowly said.

* * *

"*cough* lies *cough*" coughed Mrs. Falcon. Po smirked.

"Says the one that's-"

"Alright, alright!" Crane stopped them before Po went into the bird's personal life again. "Moving on."

* * *

"And are you okay with working for her?" Song asked cautiously. Po sensed that _both_ of them were trying to tell him something.

"What are you talking about?"

"Po, being around a woman like Tigress for a while is bound to have some... carnal tensions," Song explained.

"And you've told Wugu this?"

"I've seen pictures of her on the magazines. She is a popular inventor, remember?" Wugu replied. Po was silent.

"Well?" Song asked.

"It's...that's actually part of the reason why I'm here. To try and get my head out of the clouds with her."

"We're not saying it's a bad idea, but we're just saying-"

"I know, I know," Po grabbed his head in frustration as he gave a big sigh. "Do you think it was a mistake working for her?"

"No," Song confidently said, "If you weren't there, I wouldn't have met Wugu and stopped pursuing Tigress. That and you saved me from what could have happened at the party." Po smiled.

"It was nothing."

"And I've heard you've managed to denuclearize her relationship with Tai-Lung," Song smirked. Po twiddled his fingers nervously.

"She told you that too?"

"She's become more open to us ever since you came," Song explained, "What I'm saying is that you may not have wanted to be there for obvious reasons, but in the grand scheme of things, your career there was not a mistake." Po sighed. "And it doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you, you know."

"I know that. But..." Po sighed remembering. "I need to go to the church for a while." Both of the snow leopards nodded in understanding.

Po prayed at the church, in deep confusion. "I... I don't know what to do, Master. You've brought me out of a dark place, but... now I'm afraid of what I see because I'm afraid of going back. Should I even stay with Tigress? I... I just... this is the first time I've ever..."

"Felt this type of love?" said a voice.

"Master?"

"Hehe, behind you, Po." Po turned around and saw Tai-Lung in the back of the pews. Po's head snapped for a moment in deep puzzlement. Tai-Lung at church. There was something wrong with those words in Po's head.

"Why are you here?" was the panda's first question.

"I thought I would come to see what a church would be like. Haven't been here in a while," Tai-Lung explained.

"Hehe. What did you hear?"

"Enough," Tai-Lung replied, sitting back in the pew. "Why are you so afraid though? Do you trust that the Master will help you with Tigress?"

"Well, yeah-"

"But let me guess. You don't trust that he'll spare you the suffering like last time?" Po was found out quickly from the snow leopard. He stayed silent as Tai kept talking. "Take my advice Po. The Master doesn't intend for you to suffer. That's the work of the Evil One. But look at where you are now. Friends, family, and a chance to have a real relationship with a beautiful woman."

"I-"

"If you know, not feel, know, that the Master is telling you to do this? Do it!" Po stared at Tai-Lung for a moment and nodded.

"I will."

"Oh, and if you see me again, just remind me that Lin-Lin is coming and she forgives me," Tai-Lung smiled.

"Why?"

"Just so that you'll believe me," Tai-Lung replied as he walked out of the sanctuary.

* * *

"That's... odd." Crane mentioned, "Tai-Lung's never been that... helpful."

"That's what I thought until I went back to work," Po said.

* * *

Po had the keys to Tigress's apartment, so he let himself in. "Tigress?" The panda was surprised to see a roaring fire on the stove shooting up to the ceiling. Po quickly got the fire extinguisher and quenched the fire. The tiger stood there with white foam on her face.

"Thanks," Tigress muttered, blowing off the foam.

"What was the one thing you said you wouldn't do?" Po asked with a smirk.

"Burn down the kitchen."

"And what did you do?"

"Burn down the kitchen," Tigress muttered as the panda chuckled. "But not completely." Po looked around. There wasn't much damage, just a little burn on the stove. The item in the pot bubbled unnaturally.

"I'm not going to ask," Po smiled, cooling the food off and throwing it away.

"How was your family?" Tigress asked with a smile. She was glad to see him again.

"Good. I just learned the Song is dating my brothers-in-law." Tigress's eyebrow rose. "Yes, I know she's a lesbian, but right now she's... experimenting."

"Hmm," Tigress hummed in doubtful content. As long as Song wasn't hitting on her, she was fine with it.

"And Tai-Lung-"

"You rang?" said a voice from the door.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Po asked.

"I asked Tigress when you would be coming back. Thought I would have a moment alone with you," Tai-Lung said, loudly enough so that Tigress could hear. Po rolled his eyes as Tigress's angry glare rose up.

"Kids, play nice," Po joked, "And Tai-Lung, thanks for helping me at church." The two felines looked at Po with great confusion.

"Church? What are you talking about?"

"You met me at church two days ago, remember?"

"No, I was out with Mei-er-" Po and Tigress's eyes bugged out when he messed up. "I mean, I was out. I never saw you at church. And while I might be looking at religion at a different light, I'm not going to church."

"Plus, how would Tai-Lung know about _your_ church?" Tigress asked. Po was speechless.

* * *

"But... That means-"

"Yeah," Po interrupted Crane. "Amazing right?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. An Idea

An Idea

* * *

Po told the two felines what happened at the church, minus the debating about Tigress. "Explain that to me."

"It was probably someone else?" Tai-Lung reasoned.

"Tai-Lung. How in the world would someone know where I am, know what I was going through at that specific point in time, respond by your name, and know mine?" Po asked.

"It may have been you hallucinating," Tai proposed.

"Okay, that I believe," Po muttered, drinking a bottle of water, and cleaning up Tigress's kitchen. The tiger wasn't convinced though.

"That doesn't explain why this... thing happened at Po's church and why it would be Tai-Lung that Po was hallucinating about," Tigress pointed out.

"I'm always on his mind," Tai-Lung cockily smirked. Tigress rolled her eyes as Po chuckled. Suddenly, "Wait, no, no, no! You're absolutely right! It was the Master," Tai-Lung agitatedly said.

"What?"

"I get that you were hallucinating, but why at that time? At church? Not at home or your room? And then it's the fact that I wouldn't go to a church. The only reason I can think of why you would have a vision with me at church is that someone was trying to use something unusual to get your attention." Everyone in the room froze. Then Po realized something.

"Wait, you... whoever I saw at church, told me to remind you of... GAH! What was it? Lin-Lin! Something about Lin-Lin coming to you," Po said. Tai-Lung went pale as he stumbled off of the stool. His eyes spoke only fear.

"Sh... She's coming... to see me...?" Tai-Lung struggled asked.

"Who's Lin-Lin?" Tigress asked. Tai-Lung sighed shamefully.

"She was someone I bullied a long time ago. When she left, I figured out that she had been cutting herself because of it," Tai-Lung sadly replied, wiping his face with his hands. "I couldn't bear the guilt back then. Whoever you spoke to, definitely knows all about us," Tai-Lung whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Master also told me that she forgives you," Po replied. Tai-Lung huffed in disbelief.

"Yeah right. You haven't caused anyone to do something drastic," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Well-"

"Po," Tigress sternly said, "What happened to your wife was NOT your fault."

"I know," Po said with a brave smile. Then he smirked at Tai-Lung. "Now what's this thing with Mei-Ling?"

"Po," Tai-Lung groaned.

"Oh, I need to know this. I need blackmail on this cat," Tigress smirked. Tai rolled his eyes.

"We just met each other at the mall one day. She was shopping alone, I recognized her, and we just talked. I thought for sure she would just wave me away since she was Tigress's friend, but she seemed completely fine with it. We hit it off pretty well. And please don't use the girl code about never dating a friend's ex on me, Tigress."

"With you? Mei-Ling has my blessing. And sympathy," Tigress remarked.

"Children, play nice.," Po said, as he ate. Then Tigress thought of something.

"Po, I was wondering. You said you wanted to open your own restaurant. Well, what if I give you the money to start it?" Tigress proposed. It would be an awesome idea, plus it would give Po some space from Tigress. Not he really wanted the space.

"Tigress, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Come on, Po. Please?" Tigress said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-" Before Po knew it, his hand was nearly being crushed by Tigress's hand pressing against a pressure point.

"Now you will accept my kind offer, won't you?" Tigress sternly said, yet somehow still managed to seem nice.

"Yes, yes! Okay!"

"Good," Tigress smiled, releasing him. Po looked at Tai-Lung incredulous while nursing his hand.

"How did you survive with her?!"

"It lasted a month, okay, and I wasn't suicidal," Tai-Lung muttered as he stood up. "Well, it's nice to visit, but according to our prophet here, I have a fear to face."

"Good luck," Po smiled as the snow leopard went out the door. Tigress went around the countertop and stopped Po from cleaning. Po was concerned with Tigress's serious look. "What's wrong?"

"Po... I know why you wanted to visit your family last week," Tigress replied. Po mentally kicked himself. Never tell Song anything. "And no, it wasn't Song that told me. You're just very obvious."

"Oh." It was interesting how they knew what each other was thinking.

"I know that our... closeness in proximity is...a little difficult. I'm sorry for... tempting you, I guess," Tigress slowly said. Then a light bulb went off in Po's head.

"Is that why you insisted on me doing the restaurant?" Po asked. Tigress looked away.

"I don't want you to leave, but... if it's for the best, then... I'll give you that opportunity," Tigress replied.

"I'll open the restaurant, but not for the reason you're thinking," Po answered. Tigress was confused. "I'm a social person. I need some air. But don't think for a moment that I don't like working for you. I just... need to do my best," Po smiled. "And thank you for everything." Po hugged her while the tiger tensed up. She slowly hugged back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Po snuck a peek. "And you're still wearing my shirt."

"Get over it. I like it," Tigress smirked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"But if you don't like me having it on-" Tigress muttered, as she started to take it off. Po shielded his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean in front of me!"

"Calm down. I'm wearing a tank top. But I understand, since you haven't seen a woman naked before," Tigress casually mentioned.

"Well, that's definitely not tr-" Po stopped himself, but it was too late. Tigress's eyes were wide open and her lips were curled into an evil mischievous smirk. "What I mean is... um..."

"Since your wife always knocked you out when you had 'sex' you wouldn't have seen a woman naked, but... you seem to say that you have?"

"Um... I ah.." Po grumbled. "Okay, look. I was... young in the marriage and I felt that I wasn't really... doing the best I could. So... I looked up... some... things to please a...woman," Po blushed brightly. Tigress smiled at his cute embarrassed look but then felt sad for him.

"I'm sorry you felt like you needed to do that," Tigress apologized. "Many guys feel like they're not adequate for their girlfriend so they break themselves and their confidence trying to please them. And then when they find the tools, guys use them to their advantage."

"Again, from experience?" Po asked.

"No," Tigress sighed as she sat back down. "Most people assume that I don't empathize well because of my... 'hardcore' kind of attitude. But the truth is that I empathize more than anyone else." Po was silent for a while.

"Was Tai-Lung your second boyfriend?"

"First," Tigress replied, "I've never had a relationship with another guy until him. I just thought that most guys were out to get me in bed with them."

"That's not why you became anti-social, right?"

"No," Tigress smiled a bit. "The truth is that... even with my friends coming here... I just felt... alone." Tigress groaned at herself. "I don't want you to see my... story as a pity fest, but-"

"Tigress, you're too strong for me to think that. And I understand what it's like to feel alone in a crowd. Even if they know you," Po sighed in remembrance. "That's why I don't really want to open the restaurant. I mean, yeah I do want to, but... I don't feel alone when I'm with you." Tigress blushed tremendously. "I'm not trying to come onto you, but... you have helped me get through my problems."

"You've helped me as well," Tigress smiled. Then Tigress turned her head sideways.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Just your shirt. I want to see something," Tigress asked.

"WHY!"

"Curiosity? I promise I won't make it awkward."

"TOO LATE!"

"Please?"

"Aw, don't give me those kitty eyes," Po groaned. He could never stand against those eyes. Huai's kitty eyes were hard to withstand, but Po couldn't say no to Tigress's eyes. "Ugh."

"I'll give you extra money."

"Oh, now I'm a stripper?"

"Just take it off." Tigress smirked. Po grumbled as he took off his shirt. In a brief moment, Po felt a hand on his chest and blushed. He unintentionally flexed his ab muscles, causing faint lines to appear.

"What are you curious about?" Po asked.

"I was always curious about your muscles and fur. I wanted to know what they felt like together before you left."

"Why now?"

"Because... realistically speaking, you're not going to have much time when you run the restaurant. So... this is honestly my some of my last times seeing you after this," Tigress replied sadly. Po smiled.

"Hey, I'll visit. I'll make sure to see you and make sure you haven't burned the kitchen down yet," Po smiled. Then he became mischievous.

"Po, what are you WHOOOAA!" Tigress screeched as Po lifted her off the ground and carried her like a bride. "What are you doing?!" She blushed.

"Well, you wanted to see how soft my fur is and how strong I am. This way, you can see and feel both," Po smirked.

"You know tigers don't like to be picked up like this," Tigress stated.

"You haven't killed me yet," Po smirked back. Tigress rolled her eyes but with a smile. She liked the confident side of Po as well as his nervous side. "How do I feel?"

"Wha what?" Tigress asked with a reddened face.

"My fur. How does it feel?"

"It's... soft," Tigress sighed. It really _was_ softer than lamb's wool. "I need to make you into a bed," She said sleepily. Po smiled as she napped in his arms. He gently put her into her room and left her to sleep.

* * *

"That's so precious," Crane smiled. "I never thought I would hear the soft side of Tigress."

"But that had to be hard on Tigress, though."

"What do you mean?" Po asked the falcon.

"I mean, she's living a romantic dream. How did she deal with the... feelings?"

"Um.."

 **Continued...**


	19. A Tiger's Hunger

The Tiger's Hunger

* * *

Tigress woke up from her sleep a little more rested than usual. Unlike the party nights, she felt refreshed this time. What happened last night? Then her mind finally remembered. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot," Tigress muttered, not believing that she could be that...revealing to the panda. They really needed to keep their distance from each other, but it was hard. Not only was he handsome, cute, and the greatest gentlemanly guy, he was a great reliable friend. Tigress felt at ease with him. Granted that they had been friends for a year now, she still didn't trust dating him. She didn't want to be a substitute for his previous wife, although Tigress really doubted that Po even thought about her anymore.

Tigress sighed, though. He did think of his son. Even though it wasn't his, it was a part of him. Tigress shook her head. She couldn't let her feelings blind her to reason. Besides, her rule said no previous marriages and that was that. Tigress suddenly turned over her covers. "Grrr," Tigress muttered as she got out of bed. The panda also led her to have...certain dreams. The restaurant idea would have to be accelerated because she couldn't keep getting new sheets and underwear. Tigress sighed as she smelled the scent of Po's cooking. She washed up and walked out, greeting the panda with a plain face. "Good morning, Po."

"Good morning," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back. The panda was a pure delight to have. Sure she was annoyed by his mess-ups and certain things, but he was just amazing to have around in her normally quiet world.

And she would miss his company. "How was your sleep? Was I a good pillow?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cocky," Tigress replied, punching him in the shoulder. "Thank you for the food, Po. I really appreciate what you've done for me this past year." Po's eyes widened.

"It's been a year? Wow, time flies," Po sighed. "Oh, that reminds me. Your dad was downstairs by your mom's room." Tigress's body tensed up. Po met Shifu? That couldn't have been good.

"And you told him about your occupation?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Yeah, I was his... most interesting student, as he says," Po chuckled. "He didn't seem too upset that I was working with you, so I wouldn't be worried." Tigress smiled, but that didn't mean he was **actually** okay with the MALE panda being with his FEMALE daughter all the time.

"I'll be back then," Tigress replied, going out the door and taking the elevator down. Tigress went to the bottom floor and knocked on the door that she knew was going to be an... interesting discussion. Shifu opened the door. The small old red panda looked up at his daughter.

"Tigress, what an unexpected surprise," Shifu mused. Tigress grimaced.

"Father," Tigress replied. She was always formal with her father, though Shifu had grown to dislike it when she was older.

"Why are you uneasy?" Shifu asked as the tiger stepped into the room. His wife Mei-Ling was out.

"I... I heard that you were... talking with your former student, Po."

"You mean the one that is your cook?" Shifu asked, smiling a hint. Tigress really couldn't tell whether or not he was upset or angry. He normally only had a few emotions: angry (though never at Tigress), dismissive, emotionless, and a few times proud. The last time Shifu was proud of Tigress was when she became a millionaire and owned the apartments. He wasn't too thrilled when she started having the parties.

"Yes," Tigress simply replied.

"Yes, I've met him. He also mentioned that you stopped the parties. Why?"

"He was... underneath me and I didn't want to bother him," Tigress explained.

"I see. And how did your friends take it?" Shifu asked.

"They were mad at first but then they met him and understood my decision," Tigress explained.

"That's good," Shifu replied. There was a tense moment of silence. "Do want-"

"I'm sorry," Tigress blurted out. Shifu was confused.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about my chef. I know that you don't like having male friends stay longer than normal, but the situation with Po was different. I couldn't say no, and I promise there is nothing physical going on between him and me, but I just... he cooks great food and he's good company. But he's going to be running his own restaurant soon and we won't see each other that much so-"

"Tigress!" Shifu exclaimed. Tigress stiffened. Shifu sighed. "I've been too strict on you."

"Wh... what did Po tell you," Tigress asked, fearing the worst.

"He said that I was always a strict teacher and he got the sense that I was strict at home. I guess he was right," Shifu muttered. "He also told me why he was there in the first place. The wife and the step-brother?"

"Oh."

"But you seem like you've been fighting to just keep him as a friend," Shifu noticed.

"Well, he was married. I don't date people who were previously married," Tigress sadly explained. She was really starting to regret her decision. "I just don't want to be entangled with ghosts."

"And you say there's nothing physical going on between you two and he's... getting his own restaurant?"

"Yes, so he won't be around me as much," Tigress replied. Shifu sighed.

"That's... not really a good idea," Shifu said. Tigress was greatly perplexed. She is trying to make sure no accidental love tangle goes on between her and her new chef and her father is saying that it's a bad idea? "You might become... more anti-social than you are now."

"I'll still be in contact with him, but I can't... be around him all the time."

"And this has been going on for a year?"

"Yes."

"And nothing is going on between you two?"

"Nothing at all. Just friends being, (And desperately trying), to be friends," Tigress explained.

"Terrific," Shifu muttered annoyed. Now Tigress was just confused.

"Why are you so against this? I thought you would be applauding it," Tigress asked. Shifu sighed.

"Tigress, after you described Tai-Lung and then this lesbian 'friend' of yours, Song, I was beginning to worry that you would never want to have any kind of relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Tigress, you're very hard on yourself with animal interactions. Mostly, I'm responsible for that. I'm proud of you for making high standards for your dating life, but you also seem to have a hard time of seeing potential when it's right in your face. Tigress, Po is an excellent choice. When I taught him, he was intelligent and extremely compassionate. He would always help me with my work at the office. I know you're trying to protect yourself. But you're hurting yourself _while_ protecting yourself. Po's told me about how your relationships have changed. I've seen Tai-Lung and Song and they've completely changed. And it seems like you're trying to fight your affection for him."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"My dear," Shifu tenderly said as he rested his hand on hers. "You'll always have that happen. But unlike his previous wife, you actually care about him. I know for a fact you wouldn't have stopped the parties if you didn't care. And if you didn't care, why hire him? Why have him cook for you three times a day? Why not just once? You care about him. I know it." Shifu smiled. "And you have my blessing if anything does happen... Preferably I want a wedding, but considering your age-"

"DAD," Tigress blushed.

"Just go with the Master," Shifu smiled.

"I will."

* * *

"Why are you prolonging it?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I have to agree with Mei on this. I thought you would have at least started going on dates," Tai-Lung said. They were out and about shopping. Normally, Tai-Lung wouldn't have liked it, but Mei-Ling wasn't actually that bad to shop with. She knew how to keep it exciting.

"He had a wife."

"Years ago," Mei-Ling argued.

"And a kid," Tigress added.

"I know that's hard to get through, but it's more than obvious that you two are struggling to stay friends," Mei-Ling said, "Have you two even ever kissed?"

"We... almost did."

"What stopped you?" Tai-Lung asked.

"You."

"Idiot!" Mei-Ling shouted, slapping him in the head.

"OW! I didn't know!"

"Anyways, with his restaurant idea, this will help break some of the tension."

"Yeah, but-"

"I think she's right," Tai-Lung interrupted Mei-Ling. "It would be best not to rush things... well... like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Wugu invited me to workout with Po one time. I was confused at first why people were calling him the Hulk until he started lifting. Po is **_jacked_** underneath that fur. And when he told me the details of his previous marriage, I can only imagine that he's really... really pent up."

"Tai-Lung, it's not that serious," Tigress replied.

"Are you sure? You keep complaining about having to change your sheets, right Tigress?" Tai-Lung smirked. "Imagine what he's going through," Tigress growled at the smug little furball.

"Oh my Master, you **do** have the hots for Po!"

"But seriously speaking, that's what I mean by rushing things. Just let the Master do his wonders," Tai-Lung proposed. Tigress smirked.

"It's amazing how you've changed."

"MINE!" Mei-Ling exclaimed, clutching Tai-Lung's arm.

"Calm down, you have my blessing," Tigress rolled her eyes.

 **Continued...**


	20. I love you

I Love You

* * *

Po's restaurant was an immediate success, especially since people like Shen, Monkey, and Tigress were sponsoring and publicizing it. Po even got Mr. Ping from his old job to help him with the money management. It quickly became a business that was profiting major money for Po and all of his sponsors. Po also added to the experience since he was such a friendly and social person. Po was living the dream.

However, there was one downside. He didn't have to work as much as he thought he would. Sure papers and filing took their work and toll, but Po knew people to help him in the work. After five months, Po was back to having a lot of free time on his hand, which meant hanging out with Tigress. Po still cooked for Tigress and the panda had repaid her loan with interest. Even though Tigress repeatedly told him not to pay her back.

Po had just cooked up her favorite dish at the restaurant. They ate together, chuckling about the workday. "And then the plate goes flying and right onto the child's head and he says, 'I'm spaghetti man'!" Tigress laughed.

"That does sound like a crazy day."

"How was yours?"

"Nothing much, my friend Crane is still a little ticked that I haven't thrown a party."

"The psychologist?"

"Yeah, but he'll get used to it," Tigress replied. Po looked at Tigress absentmindedly. "What?"

"Huh? Nothing I just-" Then he saw the mixing table that was behind her. "Wondered... if you dance!" Po excitedly said, running over to the DJ set and putting on a slow jazz music.

"Jazz? I wouldn't have thought you're that kind of person," Tigress smiled amusedly.

"I like all kind of music. Come on, dance with me."

"I don't dance anymore. I used to be a ballerina, but not anymore," Tigress replied, waving her hand away.

"Well, don't dance like a ballerina. Dance like a tiger," Po proposed. Tigress smirked as she stood up and got close to Po.

"You think you can handle that?" She whispered huskily in his ear, trying to get him to nervously chuckle and step back. She was surprised that he simply wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer while taking her other hand in his.

"I'm willing to rise to the challenge," Po smirked back. Tigress smiled. He always was. Though a bit rusty, Po and Tigress danced. Po would spin Tigress around a few times and Tigress would twirl around, making Po hold on to her waist from behind. Tigress smiled. She hadn't danced with... anyone before, especially not someone like Po. She knew she was safe in his arms and felt that way too. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Normally, Po would be nervous and he was. But Tigress strangely had an exciting yet calming effect over him. Suddenly, Po fell backward, pulling Tigress down with him. Tigress shook her head as she found herself on top of Po's body. The two laughed.

"Well, you're not that bad, but you're still bad," Tigress joked.

"Hehe, well, I tried." Po smiled back. They stayed like that for a while, neither really wanting to leave the embrace of the other. Then Po looked into those eyes that caused such an alluring and fiery pulse through him. Something he tried to hold back, but still couldn't. Tigress had the same problem. Po's eyes were so calming. In her troubled mind, she would just look at him and feel at peace. It was because of him that her relationships with other people were healing, even with Shifu. And her relationship with the Master was also becoming more meaningful. She... loved him.

As their heads came forward, it felt like a connection was forming. But Tigress was still mischievous. As Po's head came forward, she pulled away for a moment. Po seemed confused, but he rolled his eyes as he saw Tigress's smirk. Po grabbed the back of her head, to prevent her from moving away, and kissed her. Her lips were dominating, just like her, but Po wasn't going to walk away from the challenge. His hands slowly slid down her back, making her chuffed happily. Her tail wrapped around his leg. Tigress could feel the big muscles of the panda's arms surrounding her. Strong and soft, a comforting combination. And his lips tasted like his food, wonderful.

But then she 'woke up'. She struggled hard to pull away from Po. He wasn't restricting her, but the tiger was fighting with herself. She pulled away. Po's eyes opened and he could she was shaking. He sat up a bit, placing his hand on her cheek, silently questioning what was wrong. "I can't." She struggled to say. It sounded as if her throat was backed up. Or was she choking down her love for him? "I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Po asked. He wasn't angry or saddened. He just wanted to know why.

"I... I don't want to be a substitute. You gave your life to Huai, and I don't want ghosts to hurt our relationship," Tigress whispered in a hurt tone. She was struggling. "And I... I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you like Huai hurt you. I'm sorry," Tigress strained. A single tear ran down her face. Po lifted her face up and smiled.

"And here I thought you were strong," Po bravely said.

"Wha...what?"

"Tigress, Huai doesn't haunt me. What she did will forever haunt me. But I realize that she didn't love me. In the end, she was sorry for everything, but... she didn't love me. And if there are ghosts from my past, we'll face them together. Then you're worried about hurting me? Tigress, you've been punching me since I've first met you. And if you love me, I know that whatever it is that will hurt me, you didn't mean it. Don't you think I'm worried about the same thing? I was worried stiff that my past would cause you to feel like you were forced to be nice to me. But you weren't. You were honest with me. Tigress, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do," Tigress sniffed.

"And I love you. And love-"

"Knows no fear," Tigress tearfully laughed. Po lifted her head up higher a bit and smiled.

"So don't be afraid," Po said. Tigress smiled back. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he got revenge on her by moving back a bit. Tigress was confused until she saw his smirking face. Tigress growled a bit, grabbed his face, and furiously kissed him. Her hands started rubbing against his chest, slightly lifting his shirt up. Suddenly, Tigress could feel some rubbing against her thigh. Something... unexpectedly big. That's when she also heard Po growl with a deep tone. "Ah, I... I think I have to you stop there," Po panted.

"Yeah, I see that you... liked it," Tigress smirked, moving a bit. The panda flinched in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I..." Tigress laughed.

"Why don't we take it slow?"

"Of course," Po smiled. Tigress smirked as her eyes glanced back a bit.

"But I'm definitely getting a reward for the wait."

"Tigress," Po growled deeply. Tigress and Po were both surprised. "Um..."

"Why don't we just get up from the floor.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Po nervously said.

* * *

"Aw, that's so precious," Mrs. Falcon said.

"And how has the relationship been so far?" Crane asked.

"It's been great. We've had our fights and all, but we've always resolved them. The only problem is that we've cut down on the kissing."

"Why?"

"It's just... well. For some reason, every time we've kissed, I've just felt this... pulse from the bottom of the stomach and out."

"Maybe it's the acid reflux," Mrs. Falcon proposed.

"No, no way that's true," Crane argued. "Something else is at work." Crane thought about it. "Po, why exactly are you here?"

"To see about the acid-"

"No, no, no. There's something that's causing you immense nervousness. You're struggling to do something that's causing this. And I think it has to deal with Tigress." Po thought about it. Then he drew a sigh.

"Well, we've been dating for three years and... I want to marry her."

"*GASP*!" Both the birds gave a sharp gasp. It was quiet for a moment. Then Crane quickly said.

"Do it."

"But-"

"No buts. Do it. Your mind is scarred because of Huai. It's saying, 'don't do this because we're not going through that again'. But in order to move on, you have to get rid of that fear. Have you gotten everyone's blessing?"

"Yeah, Shifu, Mei-Ling, even Huai's parents. My dad even wants her to be his daughter," Po explained.

"Do it. Today, if you can. Don't let anything stand in your way."

"Why are you so urgent about this?"

"Because there is something at work here that I've never seen before. I've never believed in the Master before, but now, I'm majorly reconsidering. Don't let the past affect your future negatively. Go and love Tigress," Crane pressed. Po nodded. "Well, I guess that's all. Thank you for stopping by, Po."

"Oh, I'm so excited for you. Please invite me to the wedding!" Mrs. Falcon asked excitedly. Po smiled.

"Of course."

"And Po would you be so kind as to not tell anyone about-"

"I understand," Po smiled as he left the office. Mrs. Falcon and Crane looked at each other awkwardly. The first time they started the affair it felt just like this.

"Um..." Falcon muttered.

"Yeah," Crane said and then sighed. "I think it's time that I... address the problems of my marriage with my wife."

"I understand," Mrs. Falcon nodded, about to leave. Crane stopped her.

"But don't think for a moment that I'm just... throwing you away."

"I know, but... I think I have problems to address too." Mrs. Falcon replied. Then she sighed, "Crane, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Tigress and Po were eating together at her apartment. Tigress could see that Po was thinking in depth about something. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking of doing something really... different and *belch* it's causing stomach problems."

"Yikes, that's what Crane told you about your acid reflux?"

"Yeah," Po sighed, "You should really talk to him more. He hasn't heard from you much."

"Hmm," Tigress smirked. "So... is he still with his wife... and the secretary?"

"You knew about that?"

"I know his wife. She purposely tells Falcon to be with him so she can just shop in peace," Tigress replied. "I don't tell Crane because he would never listen. At this point I don't think he would even care."

"Wow," Po said, amazed, "And I thought I had a bad life."

"Anyways, what's so strenuous that you have acid reflux?"

"I..." Po sighed.

"Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Oh let's just get this over with," Po muttered. "I love you and I want to marry you." Po said, bowing on one leg and showing the ring. "Will you marry me?" Tigress was beyond shocked. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. But then... she hesitated. She struggled with herself again. "What's wrong?" Tigress uttered three words that surprised Po to the core.

 **Continued...**


	21. A Night of love and Danger

A Night of Love... and Danger

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked. Po was... greatly confused.

"W... what do you mean?"

"Po, you've been through a lot and... I'm still scared of hurting you like Huai."

"Do you have a step-brother?"

"Po," Tigress said seriously.

"Tigress, why are you still doubting this?" Po asked. Tigress was silent for a while.

"I guess... part of me just doesn't believe that someone like you would want to be with someone like me," Tigress sighed. "I've been alone for so long that... I'm nervous for the second time in my life."

"When was the first?"

"When I met you," Tigress smiled. Po smiled back.

"Tigress, I'm sure that I love you and I'm sure that I want to let my fears go and marry you," Po tenderly said. Tigress helped Po up and hugged him.

"Yes, I'll marry you," She smiled. Then she kissed him. Pretty soon, Tigress heard the panda's normal growl when she got a little too... intimate with the kissing. "We really need to talk to Crane about that."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Po reassured. "I hope." Tigress shook her head with a smile.

* * *

The final day came. Mom, Dad, Po's dad, Tai-Lung, Falcon, Crane, Shifu and his wife, Mei-Ling, Viper, Song, Wugu-Po's best man, Monkey, Shen, and even Tigress's friend, Zan were there for the wedding. Po had explained the whole symbolism behind a wedding to Tigress so they did a simple one so they could remember it. They were going to choose Oogway to do the speaking because he was also an ordained preacher, but... something about a turtle doing a wedding didn't seem like a good idea. "I don't know, it just seems... not good," Po once told Tigress.

Anyways, Tigress came down the aisle in her beautiful white dress with a veil over her head. Po was nervous, but he felt at peace. He felt a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring peace. Po looked back and saw no one touching him. He shrugged, but the presence of a comforting hand on his shoulder didn't leave him until the end of the wedding.

Po carried Tigress into their wedding hotel room. "Hehe, Deja vu, huh?" Tigress smiled.

"The best kind," Po smiled back, laying her on the bed.

"You know, I'm surprised you can joke so well about that thing," Tigress said honestly. Po sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, how I look at it, if I didn't go through that, I wouldn't be here with you," Po smiled warmly. Tigress punched him in the shoulder. "Again with the punching."

"Hehe," Tigress chuckled lightly, taking off her head veil. She stood up from the bed. "Take off your shirt."

"Okay."

"Oh now you have no problem with it," Tigress smirked.

"Well, we're married now so I'm not as nervous," Po chuckled taking off his shoes. He looked up and saw Tigress in a deep red lingerie outfit. He was speechless. "Um..."

"Nervous now?" Tigress smirked.

"Hh... how did you change so fast? And where's the dress?"

"You're not the only one with talents," Tigress said amusingly. "Why don't you finish up while I get something?" When Po finally finished undress to his shorts and undershirt, Tigress came back in. "Stop, that's good enough." She smirked. "I want to unwrap you like a birthday present."

"You know, you're totally unfair," Po muttered.

"How so?" Tigress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just naturally seductive and I'm a stumbling nervous panda," Po replied. Tigress shook her head as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Po, don't be fooled by my... performance. I'm nervous too. This is the first time I've been with a man," Tigress replied.

"Well, how come you're not struck dumb?" Po asked.

"Because you're not naked yet," Tigress teased. Po chuckled. "Oh, before anything. Here drink this." Po's eyes widened at Tigress and then narrowed back down. "What?"

"This is how my whole life started, remember?" Po reminded her. Tigress rolled her eyes and took a sip of the liquid as well.

"It's a stimulant, to keep you awake. I want to make sure that you fully remember every moment of this time we have together," Tigress replied. Po trusted her so he took a sip.

"Well, I definitely feel awake," Po said, shaking his head at the energetic feeling. Tigress smirked as she straddled his lap.

"Mmm, I can feel that," Tigress chuffed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few months later, Po and Tigress were in Crane's office. Po noticed that Falcon was still the secretary, but she also had a few... added photos... with Crane on them. "Hey, Mrs. Falcon."

"PO! It's good to see you again," Falcon smiled. Then she saw Tigress, "And with Tigress... is something wrong?"

"Nothing, really," Tigress sighed with a smile, "Po's just a little paranoid." Falcon's head twisted in confusion as she got Crane to come into the office. "She definitely seems happier."

"Crane divorced his wife and then they finally got into a serious relationship. And considering how you described his marriage, it was a needed change," Po muttered. It was silent for a moment.

"Po, do we really need to do this? I told you it's fine."

"Not when it happens everytime we... you know," Po blushed. It was cute to Tigress how he still couldn't openly say things about sex. Just then Crane came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ping," Crane said with a concerned smile. "Come in."

"It's nothing that bad, Crane," Tigress calmed. "Po's just a little... concerned."

"That's why I'm worried," Crane said, sitting down in the office with them. Falcon was there too. "You don't mind my girlfriend being here, do you?"

"I don't know," Po muttered. "This is really... different from last."

"Please?" Falcon pleaded like a child to Po. The panda rolled his eyes while Tigress smiled.

"Of course," She said.

"Um... why don't we just get right to it?" Po asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, what's the problem?" Crane asked directly. Po was having problems forming words. Tigress, on the other hand, did not.

"Po's worried about the kind of sex we have," Tigress bluntly said. The two birds looked confused.

"What...um... actually, let's do it this way. What's been happening since the wedding? More importantly, how did the first night go?"

"It was wonderful," Tigress smiled, resting her head on Po's shoulder. "He's just a little... rough."

"Okay, nothing out of the ordinary."

"No, I mean... ugh, so let me explain," Po sighed.

 **Continued...**


	22. A Gift Taken Care Of

A Gift Taken Care Of

* * *

Po woke up with Tigress lying with the sheets covering their exposed bodies. For a moment, he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. In fact, he didn't even feel sore. "Ugh, I fell asleep again."

"No you didn't," Tigress said with her eyes closed. She gently licked the bite mark that was on Po's shoulder to remind him. "You were amazing."

"Hehe, you were too," Po nervously chuckled. "But... um... then why can only remember half of it?"

"Well, there was a part where you went particularly rough. My poor body is still recovering," Tigress teasingly pouted.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not in a bad way," She smirked. Po was still worried. Tigress shifted a bit under the sheets. "What's the matter, Po?"

"I feel as if I... blacked out last night. I remember.. um... you know, but after a certain point, I felt something growing in my stomach and then everything just went... poof. It felt as if all the strength in my body went into overdrive. Um... how long did I go?"

"Well, I stopped counting my... 'arrivals' after three so-"

"Tigress, I'm being serious."

"I am too. Although, now that you mention it, the scent you gave off when you were rough was different," Tigress pondered, but then brushed it off. "It's probably nothing. Besides, whatever it was, I had fun," She smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hehe," Po chuckled as she slowly shifted out of bed to get a robe. Po stole a glance at her body. "Where did you get those claw marks?"

"From you. Don't you remember?"

"No, I wouldn't have done that," Po confessed. "At least, I don't remember. Tigress, I'm worried."

"It's alright, Po," Tigress reassured. "You didn't hurt me... not in a bad way. Besides, I liked the dominant you. It really gave me a challenge," she smirked.

"Hehe," Po nervously chuckled, but he was still worried.

* * *

"Oh crud," Crane sighed as Falcon groaned in worry. "I was afraid of that."

"Crane, give it to me straight. What's wrong with me?"

"Well, nothing... is wrong with you per se. You see, what's happening is that your grizzly half is starting to rise up." Tigress and Po looked at each other confused. "You see, when I first heard your story, I knew somewhere somehow that anger and trauma for Huai would rise up someway. I thought most of it would dissipate through your rants with the Master. However, with the added sexual frustration, deep down, your mind is finally finding relief... through sex."

"Okay, but we've been intimate for about four to five times a month. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Well, physically perhaps. We still don't know a lot about mixed breeds mind you. You may just have a large reserve... er... so to speak." Crane explained, correcting himself. "But there is a mental component. It might be... that your brain is trying to get back at Huai." Po and Tigress gasped. "But he hasn't ever mentioned anything about Huai when you two were intimate, right?"

"Never and that can't be it, Crane," Tigress said, "Why would Po's mind be going back to Huai if he's already dealt with it?"

"It could just be a temporary thing, but if... if Huai wasn't involved then, he would have had flashbacks or something," Crane pondered. Then Mrs. Falcon came up with something.

"It might just be your grizzly half coming up during sex," Falcon proposed.

"Why?"

"Well, you said that because you're part grizzly that you had an increased chance of getting angry. The part of the brain associated with anger is close to the part associated with intercourse." Crane thought about it.

"She's actually right."

"Then what do I do?"

"Keep having sex?" Tigress suggested. Po glared at her.

"Tigress, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, she might have a point," Crane replied. "It might be that Tigress will have to figure out how to... in a sense, control the grizzly part for you. You say you completely black out everytime you do this. She might be the one to... in a sense challenge it."

"That's going to be hard to do," Tigress sighed.

"Is he that good?" Falcon asked.

"AHHH! Don't answer that," Po and Crane shouted. The two girls laughed.

"Anyways, that's my theory. The other option is simple," Crane replied. "Pray."

"I... this is one part of my life that I don't really like to talk to the Master about," Po nervously stammered.

"You've always said that the Master wants to hear all parts of our lives. Why not this?" Tigress replied. Po sighed. She was right.

* * *

"I can't do this," Po sighed to himself, getting up from his knees. It was night time and he had already agreed to Tigress to try Crane's idea. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be like this. I can't. I just... can't," Po sighed. Then he felt that reassuring hand on his shoulder again. Like when he married Tigress. "Okay, that's getting freaky," Po muttered, not even looking back. Just then Tigress came in and Po stood up. "Tigress I-"

"Po," Tigress sternly said, "We've been over this. I'm going to be fine. Besides, you haven't hurt me."

"Yet."

"Po," Tigress smiled. "I'll be fine while your... other friend is busy with me," She smirked.

"Don't say it like that," Po whined.

"I'll be fine. Now, just relax and let me take the lead," Tigress chuffed happily, pushing him on his back.

The next morning, Po woke up from his sleep. Something was different. He felt... whole. Like two parts of his body were combined. He hadn't felt like this since... well that was a part of his life that Tigress didn't even know about. Maybe that was why he felt separated in the first place, and why he couldn't get seriously angry. _He_ was part of the reason. Po sighed. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Po sighed. "And I can remember everything now... And I'm immensely sore. OW!" Po never felt tired or sore after intercourse, but Tigress sure did. "I can't move."

"Well, your friend managed to release my wild side as well. I haven't done that in a while," Tigress breathily sighed. Po's eyes widened. "I was very violent as a kid."

"I can imagine that," Po chuckled. He sighed, resting his head back. Then he laughed.

"What?"

"Ever since Huai, it seems like my life has been filled with topics of sex," Po mentioned. Tigress stifled a laugh.

"I think that's the climax high talking."

"No, think about it. Huai and Wugu, Song, Mei-Ling and Viper's casual conversations about it, and then you and me trying to be friends. I wonder why," Po said.

"Well, there's the chance that you may be noticing too much," Tigress muttered, snuggling further into his neck fur. "Or it's the Master's doing."

"Hehe, now who's high?"

"Well, the issues involving sexuality and sex aren't really discussed. Yeah sure alcohol and smoking are bad, but no one wants to touch on bad parts of the sex subject because it's something that we all want to keep doing, not realizing it's probably more harmful than the others. I think you've been through this so people can look at themselves and question where they stand with the Master on the matter they don't want anyone to talk about."

"Huh, maybe you're right."

"Besides, followers of the Master should have the greatest intimacy ever." Po blinked at the tiger.

"Where do you get that from?"

"Well, if people know what a gift is for and how to use it according to the person who gave it, then the gift can be used to the best of its ability. Plus, I would think the one who made such a great gift would know how best to do it."

"I... can't say no to that," Po slowly spoke. Tigress smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"And I think he gave me a great person to share that gift."

"Hehe, I love you, Tigress."

"I love you, too, Po," Tigress sighed as the cuddled with each other.

Though for most this would be the end of the story, there was a part of Po's life that he had yet to address and he didn't expect it to be so soon.

 **Continued...**


	23. A time to forgive

A Time to Forgive

* * *

Ten years passed. Po and Tigress had three beautiful children, two rowdy boys, and a girl. Po came into the office of Dr. Crane. It would be the last time he would be here because the bird was retiring. Crane had been through a lot of change. Marrying Mrs. Falcon, having a child, considering early retirement to spend more time with her. The bird was going through a lot. "Ah, there's my favorite panda," Crane smiled as he allowed the panda to come into his office.

"Where's Falcon?"

"She's with the kids. They'll be learning their math skills pretty soon."

"That's good to hear," Po sighed as he sat down.

"Have the children been keeping you in shape?"

"More than normal," Po laughed patting his still smallish belly. "Manasseh is just all sorts of trouble."

"Hehe, interesting name. It means 'the Master has made me forget'," Crane pointed out.

"Well, the kid does always forget to clean his room, but that's another story," Po sighed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering how your biography of my life was going," Po asked. Crane started writing a book about Po's life because of its amazing messages. For the most part, it was done... except for the part that Po was about to tell him.

"Yes, why? Did something happen I don't know?"

"Yeah," Po sighed as Crane got the paper and pen. "Well, let's start with the kids."

* * *

Manasseh ran through the halls of the large house his parents owned. The ten-year-old white tiger lived out in a new house, and he loved the space it had. "Haha! Catch me, Qiang!"

"Hahaha," Laughed a small panda child with amber eyes like his mother. "Caught you."

"Kids, don't be so loud. You'll wake up, Ai," Po instructed.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Anyways, why are you so excited?"

"Mom said that we could have Novus over," Manasseh replied, "Don't you remember? I told you."

"No, you forgot to tell me," Po replied.

"Whoops."

"Don't be so hard on him, Po," Tigress smiled, carrying a small beautiful hybrid baby girl in her arms. "You know, Novus."

"Yes, I do. But I still want a heads up."

"Sorry, dad," Manasseh apologized.

"It's okay. Just make sure that you two don't break anything in the house... again," Po smiled as the doorbell rang.

"That's him!" Manasseh hurriedly opened the door and saw his panda friend with deep green eyes. It was weird to Po how similar to himself Novus looked. It was like staring into a mirror. As the kids played around, Po sat down absentmindedly thinking about something.

"What's the matter?" Tigress asked a thoughtful panda. "You only look like that when you're thinking of something serious," Tigress pointed out as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"It's just... I had the dream again."

"You really need to talk to Crane about that," Tigress replied.

"I know, but... it's weird."

* * *

"What's the dream?" Crane asked.

"I'm in a dark place, staring at Huai. Then Tigress passes by and Huai's mouth disappears. Then Tigress passes Huanzhe and he starts to burn... without actually burning. He just had this aura of fire around him and looked like he was confused about the fire." Crane was very confused.

"Why was that bothering you?"

"Because, after the first time I had the dream, Huai and Huanzhe's deaths didn't make sense to me. Huai loved the child more than anything. She went through so much trouble to get him, why would she then kill him along with herself?"

"People do very drastic things when they are mentally unstable," Crane offered.

"That's what I thought until Novus's step-brother came to pick him up," Po replied.

"What does he have to do with this?"

* * *

Po was napping a bit when he heard the doorbell. "Hey, Manasseh. I think Novus's ride is here," Po replied. Tigress went to the door with Po and opened it. Unlike most times, Novus's dad's friend would come to pick him up. However, there was someone different at the door. An 18-year-old snow leopard stood in the front of the door, looking over his phone. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Novus's step-brother," the snow leopard smiled. He had bright blue familiar eyes. Novus came running to the front door. "There you are, you little terror."

"Hey bro!" Novus cried out with a toothy grin.

"So you're his step-brother?" Tigress asked, "We rarely ever get to see you."

"Yeah, our mom is really protective because of things she did in the past. I barely get to leave the house."

"I can understand a bad past," Po smiled, sighing.

"Come on, Huanzhe. Let's go!" The moment Novus said that the whole room's attitude changed.

"Wait!" Po called, grabbing the snow leopard by the shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Huanzhe" answered the snow leopard. "Is... something wrong?" Po slowly stepped back until he sat down on the porch seats. His kids and Tigress were crowded around him. "What's the matter?"

"Manasseh, what's wrong?" Novus asked. Manasseh was too speechless to reply. He knew everything about Po's past life. Well, not everything, but he knew about Huai.

"Po, maybe he's someone else. It is possible," Tigress proposed.

"No," Po whispered. "He even has his eyes."

"Mr. Ping? What's wrong?" Huanzhe asked. Po stood back up and sighed.

"Has your mother ever... told you about who your real father is?" Po asked.

"Why? Do you... know my real father?"

"I might."

"She... She said that she did something horrible to him that... made him go away. She always cries over it," Huanzhe replied. "Are... are you my father?"

"Do you know your mom's real name?" Po asked.

"I... I don't. What is this about?" Huanzhe asked, completely confused.

"Dad? What are you going to do?" little Manasseh asked. Po looked over to Tigress. She sighed.

"You have to go see her."

"Tigress-"

"You have to make sure that this is done and that this can be put to rest," Tigress consulted, resting her hand on his cheek. "I hear you praying that you would have the strength to forgive those who wronged you. Now is the time." Po nodded.

"I don't think I'm strong enough."

"We'll go with you," Tigress smiled.

"No," Po answered with a short chuckle. "I am not letting you near her."

"Why not?" Tigress asked. Po gave her a 'serious' look. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Yeah right. Stay here, please?"

"Fine," Tigress begrudgingly replied as Po kissed her cheek.

"Well, Huanzhe, I think it's time I see your mother."

"What's going on?"

"She might be a... former friend of mine... and someone who needs forgiving," Po sighed.

* * *

"Well, was it the same snow leopard?"

"Let me get to that part," Po smirked.

"So you go with Huanzhe and the kids to the house. How did the mother react?"

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Huanzhe, you're safe," smiled the female snow leopard. Young Novus came in hugging his mother. "And did you have fun at Manasseh's?" She smiled.

"I did, but... Manasseh and his dad want to see you." The female's snow leopard's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Mom, I think you should sit down-"

"Don't bother," said a voice from the front. "She'll stand right up when she sees me," Po replied. Manasseh was hiding behind him. The female snow leopard was paralyzed. She clutched her two kids' hands. "I'm not here to take them away-"

"Kids, go to the kitchen. Manasseh's dad and I need to talk," she hurriedly replied.

"Manasseh, why don't you go inside with Novus and Huanzhe," Po instructed. The white tiger did so, but they secretly peeked out of the entryway. The female snow leopard and the panda stood there in silence for a while.

"Po," She finally spoke.

"Huai it-"

"Po," She started to cry as she fell to her knees. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" She wept bitterly as her tears spilled onto the ground. "I'm so so sorry! Everything that I've done to you has haunted me every single day. Things that I've done to you, Wugu, my family, but most importantly you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that you ever met me! That I didn't love you like I should have! I put you through hell and yet I have the audacity to plead for forgiveness. I'm sorry for taking Huanzhe away from you and the family! I... I panicked! I didn't know what to do! After I faked my death and killed my abuser I... I couldn't trust anyone! I changed my name, changed my birthday! But I still remembered each and everything I did to you! Everyone else I could remember, but you! You! I... I thought. No. I was afraid that what I did to you would ultimately make you kill yourself! If it ever came to that point, I'm so so sorry! If you want to take Huanzhe away, then do it! If you want to put me in prison, then do it! Whatever revenge you want to take, please do! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness! So do what you want with me! But know that I am truly sorry! I know that you don't believe me, but... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She continued to cry loudly, wetting the floors with her tears. Po lifted her face up and smiled. "I forgive you." Huai pushed him away.

"No! No, you can't! How can you forgive me!? After everything I've done!" She asked incredulously. Po smiled.

"I've had a lifetime of good to practice it," Po smiled as a tear dripped down his face. "But I'm just glad that you and Huanzhe are alive." Po drew her into a hug as she continued to cry. "But when you do die, we're just digging up that casket we put in the grave and putting you in it. That spot was expensive."

"Hehe," She laughed while crying "Silly panda." She hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Po."

"I know, but what you meant for evil, the Master used for good," Po smiled. "So what's your name now?"

"Raoshu," The snow leopard sniffed as Po wiped her tears.

"Means forgiveness."

"I never thought I would be able to be forgiven. Po, I'm truly sorry. If there's any way that I can repay you-"

"Raoshu! I'm home!"

"Dad! Shhh! She's with someone."

"Who's here?!" Yelled a voice.

"And here's **my** panda," Raoshu laughed a bit. But Po stood up, helping her up as well. "Po?"

"No, it can't be."

"Raoshu, who's here with... you," The big panda, slightly taller than Po, dropped his duffle bag on the floor. "Po?"

"Xiong!" Po exclaimed. The two pandas laughed and hugged each other tightly in the house with confused people. "We thought you were dead!"

"Dramatic much, Po? I just ran away. You know that life couldn't kill me."

"You worried us half to death, Xiong," Po replied frustrated yet glad. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Good to see you too, little bro."

"Bro?" Said Manasseh, Novus, and Huanzhe.

"Bro?" Raoshu said with a tear-stained face with utter confusion.

* * *

Crane literally slipped out of his chair and stumbled back up.

"BRO!?" Crane asked. "Where was he?!"

"Hehe, that's another story," Po nervously laughed.

"Please explain!" Crane frantically replied.

 **Continued...**


	24. The Tale of Two Brothers

The Tale of Two Brothers

* * *

"Xiong is my older blood brother. He and I have the same mother and father."

"Po, I know how babies are born," Crane said very bluntly, "How come you've never mentioned him?"

"I didn't like talking about him. He wasn't really the one to listen to my parents. He would always get into trouble and had a nasty temper. Dad said that all of the grizzly parts of the family must have transferred over to him. Guess he wasn't completely wrong," Po muttered. "Anyways, he was five years older than me. Growing up, he never really cared for things about the Master. He just saw it as pure superstition. Hehe."

"What's so funny?"

"He used to be the most superstitious person. Believed in bad luck, four-leaf clovers, would not even think of dating black cats."

"So why did he run away?"

"He got someone pregnant."

"Oh," Crane replied, a little surprised. "And your dad wouldn't have it."

"Actually, my dad was okay with it. 'Even "accidents" have great purpose,' my dad said. It was the girl's parents that couldn't accept it. They forced the girl to have an abortion. Which was ironic because they were religious as well."

"How did Xiong take it?"

"He was furious, at the girl, at her parents, even at my dad, who didn't have anything to do with it. He was basically blaming the whole religion, shouting out doubts and questions that he didn't want to be answered."

"How did you know he didn't want them to be answered?"

"Because that's what the layman term of doubt often is, questioning without wanting an answer. It's an undermining kind of thing. Anyways, he stormed out of the house and we thought he was going to blow off some steam at the gym. That's when we realized he ran away. We looked all over the place, even called the cops. We couldn't find him. After I was 12, we gave up hope." Po sighed thinking about, "I think that's when I 'repressed' my anger. After that day, I felt... separated. After Tigress cured that problem I felt.. whole again."

"Wow, so how did this reunion go?"

* * *

"Guys, this is my little brother, Po." The bigger panda boomed.

"You never mentioned you had a brother," Raoshu commented to her husband.

"I... made a lot of mistakes in the past," Xiong nervously chuckled. He was about half an inch taller than Po and a bit bigger in the stomach. Kids will do that to you. He also had a old faint scare on his cheek. Po glared at his brother.

"You have to call dad."

"No, I...I can't," Xiong protested.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell him now. What will he think?" Xiong replied. Po glared at him more intensely.

"You know, you're as thick as lead." Po shot back. Xiong was a little surprised.

"Nice to see that life gave you a good backbone," Xiong replied.

"Have you forgotten the kind of dad we had? Name one time he disciplined you for something you know you did right? Who was the one that was willing to help care for your baby? And you think that he'll think less of you? You were always the stupid one of the family!"

"Okay, okay, Geez," Xiong said, calming his brother down. "I'll call him soon."

"Now!" Po forcefully said, shoving his phone into the panda's hands. Xiong slowly dialed the number. Po could see the sweat drops on his face. "It'll be fine, Xiong. He just really misses you."

"And I miss him," Xiong sighed, wiping something wet from his cheek. "He... um... hello. Yes um..."

"He'll be fine," Po spoke to Raoshu. The snow leopard nodded. "And then-"

"No,"

"Huai- I mean, Raoshu, they miss you. They were worried sick," Po said.

"I know, but I can't. I hurt them so much that... I'm petrified of what they'll say," Raoshu shivered.

"Nothing that you haven't already said to yourself."

"And Wugu. I completely mutilated him. He'll be the first to hate me," Raoshu added.

"So let it be," Po said, "They'll figure out how to forgive, but right now, they need to know that you're alive."

"You've told your wife about me, right?" Raoshu asked as Xiong got off of the phone. "How does she view me?"

"She's actually thankful for you." Raoshu was shocked. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have been the same hopeless love-struck panda when you first met me."

"So...How do you know my brother, Raoshu?" Xiong asked. Po could see that she was having a hard time trying to tell the story. So he told them. All the kids, except Po's kid, were shocked and astonished.

"So... I am your step-brother's child," Huanzhe slowly said. Raoshu started to shake.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I... I thought that... I'm sorry." Huanzhe was still stricken dumb as he looked at Po for answers.

"Be glad that you're alive, Huanzhe. And with a dad that loves you more than himself. And that's saying something for my brother," Po joked.

"Huanzhe," Raoshu approached the snow leopard, fearful that he would run away. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again and-"

"Mom, it's okay," Huanzhe replied.

"What?"

"Mom, if anything you've expanded our family. I always felt... alone until Novus came, but I still wanted people my age or around it that were family. I didn't have uncles or aunts. Just adult friends. It's what I've always wanted. A big family," Huanzhe smiled. Raoshu cried as she hugged her son.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Po muttered. "I actually wanted him to run to make it more dramatic."

"Po," Huai grunted.

"Kidding."

"Wait, that means that Novus and I are..."

"COUSINS!" Manasseh and Novus shouted. Po smiled.

"So, this is the guy that you did all of that stuff too, Raoshu?" Xiong asked, crossing his arms. Po knew that stance. Xiong always looked like that when he was upset. Raoshu cast her eyes downward.

"Give her a break, Xiong. We were all young."

"No, he's right. It makes things even worse now that I know that the man I offended is the brother of the man I love," She sighed.

"I just wish you could have told me his name," Xiong replied, caressing her face. "We could have met sooner. So, when do I get to meet my sister-in-law, Po?" Xiong smirked.

"Right now," Said a voice at the door.

"TIGRESS?!"

"Mom?" Manasseh exclaimed.

"It's a good thing your phone also works as a tracking device," Tigress smirked. Raoshu was frozen on sight of Tigress. She was taller and also much more beautiful. To a girl, this was a kind of 'alpha' female. Raoshu gulped. "So you're Huai?"

"Um... yes," Raoshu squeaked.

"Tigress, please," Po warned.

"I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you," Tigress smiled. That smile did not help Raoshu.

"Po, let me show you around the house," Xiong laughed, grabbing his brother and dragging him around as the kids followed. Po eyed Tigress sternly, making sure she knew not to terrorize Raoshu. The tiger rolled her eyes but saw that Raoshu was still uneasy. She smiled.

"Listen, I actually did want to thank you."

"For what? Nearly causing someone to kill themselves?" Raoshu sighed, looking in the mirror over the fireplace. She could see all of the mistakes she made. Tigress rested her hand on her shoulder.

"If it weren't for that, you wouldn't have found his brother, and I wouldn't have met Po, and your brother wouldn't have met his wife, Song. Thank goodness," Tigress muttered.

"Why?"

"Um... well, Wugu's wife used to be... a lesbian that was... attracted to me," Tigress explained in a nervous laugh. Raoshu laughed after staying silent for a while.

"Po's life really seems to revolve around the sexual world," Raoshu giggled, then she became serious, "Again, I'm sorry for putting that much trouble on your husband." Tigress gently grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"I forgive you," Tigress smiled, but then she drew the snow leopard closer and growled in her face. "But if you ever hurt Po like that again, I will end you and there will be no traces for police to find, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Raoshu squeaked in a high-pitched voice. Tigress patted her on the head.

"Good and I'm sorry for the rough treatment," Tigress grinned.

"I understand," Raoshu timidly replied as she shakily walked to her room. Po passed her on the way.

"Hey, Raoshu, is everything okay?"

"It's nothing, your wife is nice," Raoshu hurriedly said. "I just need a new pair of underwear real quickly."

"Tigress!" Po shouted, glaring at the tiger in the living room.

"I said I was sorry," Tigress smirked at the fussy panda. Po groaned as Xiong came down with him.

"My, my. And you're my brother's beautiful wife," Xiong smiled, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"MINE!" Po growled in his deep grizzly voice. Xiong jumped back.

"Sorry about that," Tigress said, calming Po down, "He has a condition from being a... hybrid."

"I'm his brother, how is that... condition not affecting me?" Xiong asked as Po rubbed his head.

"You were always more willing to show your emotions vividly. I wasn't, so I kept it down most of the time. My... grizzly half seems to be more... possessive of Tigress."

"I can understand that," Xiong nervously said, "It's always the quiet ones that you have to worry about. Luckily, I don't have that 'possessive' problem because I accept my 'angry' half."

"Please," Raoshu chuckled as she came downstairs and passed them to the kitchen, "Mr. tough guy wouldn't let me go for a week when we were trying to have Novus."

"Honey!" Xiong exclaimed while Po and Tigress laughed. "They didn't need to know that!"

"Well, I think it's time that Raoshu talk to her parents," Po said to Raoshu. The snow leopard shook visibly. "Xiong will be there to help you."

"I promise," The bigger panda said.

"Thank you," Raoshu sighed.

"And I promise you that your parents will be thrilled to have you," Po said. "I can't say the same for Wugu."

"I know," Raoshu replied. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

"So how did her parents take it?" Crane asked.

"They were relieved that she was alive. They completely forgave her for what she did. Afterward, they worked to repair the relationship."

"But Wugu?"

"That...went... different from what I expected."

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Resolution and The End of Life's Chapter

Resolution and the End of Life's Chapter

* * *

The two stood there in complete silence. The two snow leopards stared at each other for a while, Raoshu's stare was obviously one of regret and fear of hatred. Wugu's stare couldn't be made out. They were sitting face to face with Po and Xiong on the sides to make sure Wugu didn't retaliate. Surprisingly, when he saw Huai and she told the whole thing, he didn't react... at all. Wugu sighed. "Huai-"

"I understand if you want to disown me and forever reject me. You have that right. But for the sake of Huanzhe, please don't let this affect him. I know that's near to impossible but he's really excited to hear about his real dad. I know you won't forgive me right away, but-"

"It's me who should be asking your forgiveness," Wugu interrupted.

"Huh?" Raoshu, Po, and Xiong all exclaimed.

"That's the last thing I thought you would say," Po mentioned, "After thirty years or so."

"It was technically my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had handled the situation differently and just told Po, none of this would have happened. We could have worked out something, but... it was just in the heat of the moment," Wugu sighed. "Besides, my child is alive and now the little one has more family to play with. So, I'm the one that should be sorry." Raoshu blinked for a while, then laughed for the first time in a while.

"You're as idiotic as I remember," She laughed. "How in the world could this be your fault? I'm the one who seduced you remember?"

"Really? I wondering who it was," Po said, satisfied. Xiong, Wugu, and Raoshu all looked at Po. "I mean, I was wondering how it all happened, you know? Were there butterflies the first moment, was it sleeping in each other's bed, was it a gradual accidental walking into the shower, seeing each other naked?"

"Actually it was-"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Huai shouted, immensely embarrassed.

"What is important is that both of are sorry for what you've done and you want to repair things," Xiong added. Wugu smiled as he got up from his seat and hugged his sister.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Raoshu shakingly said. Her family was coming back together.

* * *

"That's good. What else?" Crane asked.

"Well, Raoshu met the rest of the family. Mei-Ling, Viper, Shifu weren't too excited to meet her. My dad, surprisingly, had the hardest time adjusting to it, but ultimately forgave her."

"Why surprisingly?"

"He's usually the first to forgive."

"Hmmm, what about Song?"

"HA! That was a funny story. When Huai finally met Song, they became friends in an instant, even after telling her backstory."

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" Crane asked.

"They spent all day with each other," Po laughed. "They got along so well that they would watch movies together in their free time and lounge on the couch. We thought that Song was going back to her homosexuality."

"Did you ask her?"

"Well, Xiong and I did," Po laughed harder, "Oh, that was a fun day."

* * *

"WHAT!?" the two female snow leopards exclaimed.

"I told you they wouldn't take it well," Po muttered to his brother.

"Why on earth would you think that? I'm married to you, Xiong?" Raoshu exclaimed.

"I know, but... you have to admit that you do spend a lot of time with her," The older panda replied.

"So what? I can't be close to females?!"

"And Po, you think I would just dive back into my past mess that quickly?" Song accused.

"Well, you did say it was a part of yourself."

"Yes, and I threw that part of myself away!" Song shot back.

"It's just that the way you guys act around each other is... well... it just looks a little-"

"Homo?" Xiong finished.

"I was trying to find a better way to put it, but yes," Po muttered.

"We are not having sex with each other," The two snow leopards said in perfect unison.

"Okay, okay, we misjudged you and we're sorry," Po apologized as the phone rang. Raoshu went to go answer it.

"You know, it's kind of too bad that you two weren't 'involved'," Xiong cockily smirked. Po knew that he was about to get his foot in his mouth, but let his brother speak anyways. Song crossed her arms and smirked at the panda.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm not against having a bit of fun. Besides, there's more than enough of me to go around," Xiong smugly said.

"I'm sure that your wife wouldn't appreciate you sleeping with another woman," Song said, knowing that Xiong was joking.

"Not if she's there alongside you. I'm sure I can please both of you at one time," Xiong confidently said.

"Are you saying that I'm not enough?" Raoshu asked behind him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, teeth bearing, and posture intimidating. She was much shorter than Xiong, but she had been around Tigress as well. Xiong was scared stiff.

"Honey, I was just... what I mean is... I was... Po help me!"

"You're on you're own. Come on, Song, we're gone," Po said, leaving the room.

"Honey, I-"

"So you don't think I can't handle you," Raoshu sternly said.

"Hehe," Xiong nervously laughed.

* * *

"What happened after that?" Crane asked.

"Well, about four weeks later, Raoshu was pregnant with Jiu-zhu. And Xiong had back problems for a week after that incident," Po laughed. Crane snickered.

"Wow, your life has been amazing to record and document, Po," Crane sighed as he looked at the clock. "Well, I think I have enough for your book. I'll contact you when the novel's done."

"Alright, thank you, Crane. And hey? Call us more. You need to stop being so isolated," Po replied. Crane laughed as Po went out of the office. Po drove to his house after going by work. It was late in the night and the kids were already in bed when he came in. Huanzhe was staying over for the night and Po smiled at the snow leopard and his own sons. They had become complete brothers overnight. Po sighed as he went to his room where he saw Tigress waiting for him. "I'm surprised you're up."

"I thought I would go to sleep with my husband this time. Literally speaking," Tigress smirked. Po smiled and got into their bed. Tigress shifted herself over to her panda and snuggled under his fur. "How was it with Crane?"

"He was hysterical as always about the recent changes," Po laughed.

"Hmmm," Tigress hummed. They were silent for a while before Po starting singing.

"When peace like a river attendeth my way," Po started. Tigress chuckled.

"When sorrows like sea billows roll," Tigress added.

"Whatever my lot."

"Thou hast taught me to say."

"It is well, it is well with my soul," They sang together. Tigress chuffed happily as she slept on Po's chest. Po smiled as he looked up at the ceiling slowly falling asleep. Before he did though, he muttered something.

"It is finally well with my soul," Po sighed and then fell asleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **So surprisingly this whole thing came from my own problems with acid reflux. Then I thought what if Po had acid reflex? In combination with the hymn I got this story out of my mind. While none of this happened to me it does seem likely to a character like Po.**

 **I hope it was a story worthy to look at. Hopefully, I will be able to do more full-length stories.**


End file.
